


Миссия Ирука

by Lenap



Series: Миссия Ирука [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, a bit of angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: Цунаде поручает Какаши присмотреть за Ирукой, так как считает — тот в депрессии. Какаши же не уверен, что это нужно, но миссия есть миссия.





	1. Назначение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mission Iruka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660850) by [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie). 



> Я давно хотела перевести эту работу замечательной [Kiterie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie), а тут как раз подвернулся прекрасный повод - фендомная битва)))  
> К тому же я рисовала додзю с 16 главы и до конца и еще буду делать середину , так как другой автор слилась с темы... ээхххх
> 
> Спасибо [ibasta](http://ibasta.diary.ru/) за бетинг)))
> 
> Вот тут можно найти иллюстрации (но нужна будет регистрация на дайри) - [Иллюстрации](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210115334.htm?oam#more4)
> 
> Примечание/Предупреждения: Фик для тех, кто соскучился по старым добрым штампам КакаИру, беззлобным подколкам и ударной дозе флаффа) Работа 2007 года

Цунаде еще раз посмотрела на лежащее перед ней досье, решая, что с ним делать, и очень широко улыбнулась:

— Шизуне, а вызови-ка мне Какаши Хатаке!

***

Когда его окликнула Шизуне, Какаши сидел на любимом дереве и читал последний выпуск Ича-Ича, размышляя о том, как Джирайе вообще приходят в голову такие идеи. Недовольный тем, что его прервали на самом интересном месте, он посмотрел вниз.

— Пятая желает поговорить с вами, Хатаке-сан, — робко сказала Шизуне. Она выглядела немного испуганной — удивительно, учитывая, с кем ей приходилось работать.

Так, в покое не оставят. Он вернулся с миссии ранга S только сегодня ночью, но, похоже, его уже ждет очередное задание. Без возможности хотя бы один день отдохнуть… книжку, вот, спокойно дочитать.

Вошел он в своей обычной манере: через окно. Со стороны Цунаде было довольно мило оставить его открытым, зная, что в противном случае он так и останется дожидаться снаружи. Какаши избегал пользоваться дверями, зачастую исключительно чтобы позлить некоторых людей… Да вот хотя бы Хокаге.

— Здравствуй, Хатаке-сан, — Цунаде даже головы не подняла от бумаг.

— Йоу.

— Ты же знаешь Ируку Умино?

В ответ Какаши только молча приподнял бровь.

— Мне стало известно, что сенсей чувствует себя потерянным после того, как Наруто ушел из его жизни. Несколько близких к нему шиноби доложили мне, что он даже начал избегать всяких упоминаний о мальчишке.

— Хм, — Какаши не был уверен, что до конца понимает проблему. Конечно, у Ируки-сенсея есть повод быть расстроенным. Но, с другой стороны, Наруто же не вообще из жизни, всего лишь из деревни ушел, тем более, тренироваться с Джирайей.

— И поскольку тебе предоставляется недельный отпуск, я решила, что ты мог бы заодно присмотреть за Ирукой. Убедиться, что он в порядке. Все наши шиноби очень загружены в последнее время, и на многих это начинается сказываться. При этом львиная доля внимания уделяется джонинам и АНБУ ввиду сложности их миссий.

Какаши с пониманием покивал. Все джонины находились под ненавязчивым присмотром специально обученных медиков, что, по мере необходимости, помогало справляться с последствиями тяжелых миссий. Когда он был моложе, он и сам получал подобную помощь.

— За генинами наблюдают их командиры, за учениками академии — сенсеи.

И снова Какаши согласно покивал. Это не всегда работало, но и срывы у молодых шиноби случались не так уж часто.

— А чунинам в итоге не достается никого, и им приходится справляться со стрессом в одиночку. У них, конечно, есть возможность обратиться за помощью, но, сам понимаешь, пользуются ею только в критической ситуации…

«И то, если заставят», добавил про себя Какаши.

— Поэтому я попросила Генму и других джонинов присмотреть за чунинами. И тебя тоже прошу. Проведи несколько дней с Ирукой-сенсеем, и присмотрись к нему. Возможно, он будет с тобой откровеннее: у вас, вроде, сложились неплохие отношения.

Какаши пожал плечами. Он не считал все это необходимым для выполнения миссии: к чему стараться влезть Ируке в душу, когда у него и так все на лице написано.

Едва он направился обратно к окну, Цунаде отложила «отработанное» досье в сторону.

— Да, и постарайся насладиться отпуском, — Пятая даже не глянула вслед удаляющейся фигуре, потянувшись за очередной папкой с документами.

***

Цунаде закусывала губы, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.

— И вы считаете, это сработает? — спросила Шизуне.

— Конечно, это сработает. А то я не вижу, как он любит дразнить Ируку. Но пока он сообразит, что происходит на самом деле, уже слишком увлечется, чтобы остановиться.

— То есть вы заранее знаете, что он догадается? — Шизуне была несколько озадачена.

— Несомненно. Вопрос только в том, когда. Все же речь идет о Хатаке. Тут главное отвлечь его внимание, чтобы до него не дошло слишком быстро. Что, надеюсь, Ирука и сделает, даже не осознавая этого, — Цунаде отложила очередное досье. На верхнем листе частично съехавшей набок внушительной стопки документов красовались фотография и подпись: Хатаке Какаши. На полях виднелись пометки, сделанные почерком Третьего. Такие слова как «преданный», «талантливый» и «гениальный» были подчеркнуты несколько раз. Но одно слово было еще и обведено: «одинокий».


	2. Отчет

Какаши внезапно замер на ходу. Эта женщина явно что-то задумала. Она беспокоилась вовсе не об Ируке, не так ли? Но тогда получалось, что предметом ее беспокойства был сам Хатаке Какаши. А ведь он так старался. Даже соглашался на все вызовы Гая. Ладно, они были по-своему забавны, и можно было посмотреть, что тот станет делать, проиграв. А когда Гай придумывал уж что-то совсем невозможное, Какаши даже позволял ему выигрывать. Ну, то есть, некоторые идеи Гая были же просто физически неосуществимы. Еще было забавно наблюдать, как Гай злился, когда его игнорировали. Какаши даже не приходилось особенно притворяться.

Еще он позволял Генме и Райдо периодически вытаскивать его выпить саке. У Генмы было хорошее чувство юмора, так что Какаши был не прочь послушать его истории. Это было весело, пускай сам он и не участвовал в общей беседе.

А еще были Асума и Куренай, то есть, в основном, конечно, Куренай. Она даже не спрашивала его мнения, просто повела перекусить, как только он выписался из госпиталя после нападения Итачи. Асума, как она утверждала, присутствовал исключительно в качестве плеча, на которое Какаши мог бы опереться при необходимости. Ха, не настолько он был слаб тогда. Да так и продолжала выводить как минимум раз в неделю. Когда он начинал дразнить ее по поводу Асумы, Куренай только лениво отмахивалась, мол, просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то решил, будто у нее с Какаши свидание.

В общем, у него были друзья.

Не те, с кем можно было поговорить по душам, но ему не очень-то и хотелось. Когда-то он был близок с Сарутоби-саном, а до этого, в АНБУ, был постоянно занят. Значит, Пятая сомневается в его надежности? Это его беспокоило. А вот Джирайя верил в него, так же как и Сарутоби-сан. Жаль, что его сейчас не было рядом, чтобы успокоить Цунаде. Какаши провел рукой по волосам. Похоже, ему ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как сыграть в предложенную игру и подружиться с сенсеем.

Он прикинул, что этот будний вечер Ирука может проводить только в комнате распределения миссий.

— Что ж, для начала сдадим ему отчет, — улыбнулся Какаши. Да, Какаши умел действовать эффективно; так он мог войти в контакт с целью… даже пригласить ее на ужин. «Это миссия, это работа. Я честно исполняю свой долг, как и ожидается от хорошего шиноби», — пытался он убедить самого себя.

Какаши зашел в кафе и заказал порцию данго с чаем. Сев за отчет, он методично наделал ошибок, упустил несколько важных деталей и смазал чернила. Затем разлил по бумаге соус, капнул немного чая, растер все это салфеткой и слегка помял. Полюбовавшись результатом, попытался разгладить скомканную бумагу, при этом порвав ее в нескольких местах, после чего небрежно засунул в карман. Ирука точно взбесится. Какаши допил чай и, посмеиваясь про себя, направился в штаб.

***

Ирука посмотрел на протянутый отчет, потом на Какаши, потом снова на отчет. Это было хуже всего, что ему когда-либо приходилось видеть. Он чувствовал, как забилась жилка на виске. Чересчур даже для Какаши. Половина документа измазана, он решительно не желал знать, чем, другая — просто нечитаема. Он снова посмотрел на Какаши, который уткнулся носом в ту книжонку. Это уже выходило за всякие рамки, и Ирука вскипел.

— Какаши Хатаке! Прекратите читать здесь всякую гадость! Вы же не думаете, что я приму этот отчет? — вскочивший Ирука методично стучал кулаком по разбросанным на столе бумагам, не сводя с Какаши яростного взгляда

— Хм? — Какаши оторвался от чтения со скучающим и слегка озадаченным видом.

— Я не могу это даже прочитать! Маленькие дети и то не сдают свои работы настолько плохо написанными, и это… — Ирука набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, — это ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО!

— О, мне жаль, — Какаши заулыбался под маской. — Видите ли, одна престарелая леди…

— Мне не интересно! — бесцеремонно прервал его Ирука. — Вы не уйдете отсюда, пока все как положено не перепишете! Правильно, разборчиво и понятно!

Ирука взял чистый лист бумаги и ручку, торжественно вручил их Какаши: «Вот!». После чего указал на стул рядом с собой.

Какаши с недоумением посмотрел на выданные ему предметы и на Ируку, но послушно сел на указанное место. Ирука продолжал жечь его гневным взглядом, так что он взял ручку, помахал ею в воздухе, как бы говоря «видишь, я знаю, как этим пользоваться», и начал писать.

Ирука сел на место, глубоко вздохнул, улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на следующего посетителя. Которым оказалась перепуганная пожилая дама. Проклиная свое везение, он попробовал добавить в голос немного дружелюбия:

— Чем могу быть полезен?

В ответ женщина оторопело уставилась на него, пробормотала: «Знаете, я кое-что забыла, лучше вернусь попозже» и поспешила удалиться.

***

Какаши брался за отчет только когда замечал, что Ирука на него смотрит. Все остальное время он был занят своим обычным чтением. Ему было весело. Заполняя бумаги, он не особо старался: в конце концов, под рукой не было чая и данго, к тому же Ирука за ним постоянно наблюдал. Ему удалось смазать несколько слов, и, конечно же, он намеренно допустил пару ошибок. Не говоря уже о том, что все это заняло очень много времени. Комната миссий практически опустела. Генма, Райдо и Ирука занимались сортировкой документов, наконец, Ирука подошел к Какаши и протянул руку за исписанным листком. Какаши посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на отчет, приписал в конце пару слов и вручил ему свои каракули.

— Я бы не хотел вас задерживать, — лениво протянул Какаши, зная, что выведет Ируку из себя.

Тот ожидаемо порвал отчет на две половинки, взял чистый лист и снова протянул его Какаши.

— Не переживайте, я не тороплюсь, — на лице Ируки читалась суровая решимость. — Мне как раз нужно проверить домашние работы. И вы можете закончить ваш отчет, пока я ими занимаюсь.

Ирука победно улыбнулся, Какаши же сдержался от явного проявления веселья, хотя ему очень хотелось рассмеяться.

— Ирука, мы с Райдо уходим. Мы бы задержались и составили тебе компанию, но, похоже, тебе и так не будет скучно, — Генма многозначительно ухмыльнулся, получив ответную улыбку от Какаши, которому действительно нравилось чувство юмора спецджонина.

— Хорошо, Генма. Увидимся позже. И не задерживай Райдо, ему в караул с утра.

— Эй, это он не дает мне спать. Не знаю, с чего ты решил, что все наоборот, Ирука.

На это Райдо лишь покачал головой за спиной Генмы.

***

Ирука взял свою рабочую сумку, достал из нее стопку работ и классный журнал:

— Я серьезно, Какаши-сан, мы не уйдем отсюда, пока этот отчет не будет написан как следует, — Ирука устроился поудобнее и принялся за проверку ученических тестов.

Он как раз справился с третью работы, когда краем глаза заметил, что Какаши опять погружен в свою ужасную книжонку. Ирука поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на него, но никакой книжки уже не было. Когда две третьи работ было проверено и отложено сторону, ему снова показалось, что он видит оранжевую обложку, но стоило ему перевести взгляд, как в чужих руках вновь ничего не оказалось. На середине составления учебного плана на следующую неделю он снова приметил оранжевое мелькание. Только на этот раз не стал поворачивать голову, а резко выбросил руку вперед и выхватил книгу.

— Эй, я вообще-то читал! — Какаши попробовал вернуть свою литературу, но промахнулся.

— Вы сейчас должны писать, а не читать!

Ирука даже моргнуть не успел, как Какаши оказался прямо перед ним.

— Отдайте книгу.

— Пишите отчет, — Ирука откинулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на Какаши.

— Я не ваш ученик.

— С подобным отношением, возможно, вам бы следовало им быть, — Ирука обвиняющее уставился на Какаши.

— Отдайте мою книгу, — видимая часть лица Какаши была лишена каких-либо эмоций.

— Нет.

— Это вызов?

— Я ее не одам.

После этих слов лицо Какаши неожиданно резко приблизилось, заставив Ируку нервничать.

— Давайте договоримся. Если вы вернете мне книгу и поможете с отчетом, я ее уберу.

— Вам не нужна моя помощь. Я точно знаю, что вы гений, Какаши-сан.

— Мне скучно. Вы можете пока меня развлечь.

— А мне нужно закончить свою работу.

— Я угощу вас раменом, когда мы оба закончим, — при упоминании еды у Ируки тут же заурчало в животе.

— Договорились. Но только потому, что это по вашей вине я пропустил ужин.

Какаши улыбнулся, их лица все еще были в опасной близости, так что Ирука прекрасно разглядел улыбку даже через маску. Неожиданно возникшую тяжесть в животе он списал на голод, хотя вспыхнувший на его щеках румянец не вполне укладывался в это объяснение. Стоило Какаши, все так же улыбаясь, вернуться на свое прежнее место, как Ирука успокоился.

— И как работа? — невинно поинтересовался Какаши. Ирука лишь облегченно выдохнул, он и не заметил, как перестал дышать.

— Ну, нормально, — Ирука уставился в бумаги. Поначалу разговор не клеился. Ему с трудом верилось, что бывшему бойцу АНБУ действительно было интересно, как прошел его самый обычный день. Но Какаши на удивление внимательно слушал и даже рассмеялся в паре мест, когда Ирука поделился некоторыми детскими выходками. Так что вскоре Ирука смог расслабиться.

— Вот, — довольный собой Какаши протянул ему заполненный отчет. Ирука дописал очередные пометки к урокам и посмотрел вверх.

— Вы всё? — Ирука был удивлен, что тот закончил раньше него. Он взял протянутые листы и бегло их просмотрел. Отчет был идеальным.

— Я должен опробовать этот способ на Шикамару, у него те же проблемы.

— Не думаю, что это сработает с Шикамару. Хотя я в принципе сомневаюсь, что он может упустить что-то важное или сдать отчет в неприемлемом виде. Только не при перспективе все заново переделывать. Он слишком ленив для этого, — заметил Какаши. — А теперь поторапливайтесь. Ужин ждет.

— Я все равно не могу поверить, что вы закончили быстрее меня, — повторил Ирука вслух, засмеялся и вновь склонился над своими бумагами.

 

***

Какаши вернулся к себе после полуночи, проводив Ируку до дома. Он весело провел время, поддразнивая того, но в то же время ему понравилось разговаривать со школьным учителем. Впрочем, это все еще была миссия, и чунин за весь вечер ни словом не обмолвился о Наруто. Это заставило Какаши задуматься: возможно, Цунаде действительно имела основания для беспокойства. Наруто практически заменил Ируке сына, и, вероятно, он слишком переживал за пацана. Какаши не намеревался пока сам упоминать Наруто, ему не хотелось, чтобы Ирука решил, будто он пытается выпытать какую-то информацию. Лучше он подождет, пока тот заговорит первым. А если нет, станет однозначно понятно, что Ирука сознательно избегает этой темы.


	3. Тренировочный день

Ирука проснулся от стука в окно. Он с трудом разлепил глаза и поглядел в сторону разбудившего его звука. Свисая вниз головой, на него смотрел Какаши.

— Показушник, — пробурчал Ирука и, игнорируя чужое присутствие, снова уткнулся в подушку.

Настойчивый звук возобновился.

— Вообще-то, я тут спать пытаюсь.

Стук только усилился.

— Хорошо. Уже встаю, — Ирука отбросил в сторону одеяло, полежал еще немного, прежде чем сесть… Какаши засмеялся. Наконец Ирука, потирая глаза, встал и открыл окно.

Какаши спрыгнул с подоконника с предложением потренироваться.

— Что? — Ирука в недоумении уставился на него, подозревая, что все-таки еще спит.

— Гай сейчас на миссии. Райдо в карауле. А Генма точно убьет меня, если я его разбужу, он спал не более двух часов. Асума и Куренай тренируются со своими командами. Сегодня воскресенье, тебе не надо на работу, поэтому пошли, составишь мне компанию.

— Я не джонин, если ты вдруг забыл. У нас слишком разный уровень, — Ируке было неприятно это признавать, хотя он и сомневался, что в деревне вообще кто-то соответствует уровню «Копирующего Ниндзя Тысячи Дзюцу». Впрочем, не стоило еще сильнее раздувать чье-то и без того выдающееся самомнение.

Какаши улыбнулся:

— Думаю, ты себя недооцениваешь, Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука слегка покраснел от комплимента.

— Я не буду использовать дзюцу джонинского уровня или Шаринган. Достанешь меня хоть раз до полудня, угощу обедом, нет — ты угощаешь. Это справедливо: если ты сможешь меня ударить, значит, я получу от тренировки больше, чем ты. А если не сможешь, то я дам тебе пару советов.

Ирука ненадолго задумался:

— Только обещай не поддаваться.

***

Ирука броском куная взорвал печать справа от Какаши. Он начал уставать; что бы он ни делал, этого было недостаточно, и он все еще не смог достать противника. А вот Какаши нанес ему уже десять ударов, каждый из которых при других обстоятельствах был бы смертелен. Ирука попытался отдышаться, и маленький камушек прилетел ему прямо по затылку. Одиннадцать. Ирука метнулся в сторону, размышляя, как это джонин умудрился связаться с нин-догами, если сам-то был больше похож на кошку, которая сейчас играла с мышью.

Ирука создал теневых клонов и отправил их в разные стороны со взрывными печатями. Ему стоило поторопиться, если он хотел осуществить задуманную комбинацию.

***

Клонов Какаши вынес всех до единого. Взрывы гнали его все ближе и ближе к месту, выбранному Ирукой для решающей атаки. Какаши, конечно же, понимал, чего пытается тот добиться, но пока делал вид, будто попался в расставленную ловушку. В конце концов, чем ближе он был к нужной точке, тем ближе он был и к Ируке.

***

У Ируки начали заканчиваться взрывные печати, но он надеялся, что оставшихся хватит, чтобы измотать Какаши. Полдень практически наступил, он проголодался и очень-очень устал. Он знал, что его план никогда бы не сработал, или, по крайней мере, не имел бы смысла в настоящем сражении. Зато сейчас он мог принести Ируке обед.

***

Какаши видел прижавшегося к дереву Ируку, но видел и развешанные кругом взрывные печати, которые должны были при случае выдать местоположение противника, так что ему следовало быть осторожным. Как только Ирука высунулся из-за широкого ствола, Какаши скользнул ему за спину, приставив кунай к горлу:

— Бу.

Ирука, казалось, еле стоял на ногах, и Какаши стало его даже немного жаль. Наверно, он перестарался, тот, скорее всего, давно не тренировался так активно. Даже без использования приемов уровня джонина, Какаши ни разу не поддался и не ослабил напора. Возможно, ему все же следовало быть мягче.

Ирука начал смеяться. В первое мгновение Какаши ничего не понял, а потом тонкая проволока обвила их обоих и притянула к дереву.

— Поймал тебя, — усмехнулся Ирука.

— А я-то уже решил, что был слишком суров с тобой, — покачал головой Какаши. — Это не смертельный удар, но все же засчитывается.

— А ты и не говорил, что удар должен быть смертельным, — с усмешкой Ирука распутал проволоку и устало сполз по стволу вниз. — Дай перевести дыхание, и потом можешь вести меня обедать.

— Не использовать дзюцу, к которым привык, намного сложнее, чем я думал. Пришлось проявить изобретательность.

— И все же ты достал меня аж двенадцать раз.

— Что ж, рано или поздно ты узнаешь все мои приемы, и это число станет меньше.

— Или ты выучишь все мои, и оно вырастет.

Какаши рассмеялся и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Ируке встать.

***

Они остановились в ресторанчике неподалеку от тренировочной площадки. Какаши уже прикончил половину своего карри, а Ирука доедал вторую порцию говяжьего жаркого, когда к ним подошли Генма и Райдо.

— Привет, Ирука, Какаши-сан, — поздоровался Генма и подозвал официантку. Райдо просто улыбнулся и помахал им. Он выглядел уставшим.

— Решил, что надо покормить Райдо прежде, чем он доползет до кровати. В которую меня, между прочим, отказываются пускать, — Генма состроил огорченную физиономию.

— Если пущу, то точно не высплюсь, а у тебя вообще через час дежурство в штабе.

— Может, мне удастся уговорить Ируку взять мою смену, — поддразнил Генма. Райдо выразительно «даже не думай об этом» глянул на Ируку.

— К сожалению, Какаши-сан все утро был занят тем, что уделывал каждую мышцу в моем теле, — сообщил Ирука. Райдо удивленно приподнял бровь, а Генма с Какаши дружно прыснули. До Ируки внезапно дошло, что его слова прозвучали несколько двусмысленно.

— Мы с Ирукой-сенсеем тренировались. И, чтобы вы знали, все было абсолютно невинно, — подчеркнул Какаши, все еще смеясь.

— Вот как? — улыбнулся Генма.

— Ему даже удалось разок меня достать, поэтому я сегодня угощаю.

Ирука снова покраснел от удовольствия.

— Какаши-сан не использовал Шаринган и высокоуровневые техники. И все равно «убил» меня двенадцать раз, а мой удар даже не был смертельным.

— И все же я впечатлен, — заметил Райдо, похлопав Ируку по спине. — Он серьезный противник. Я не смог задеть его ни разу, когда вышел против него впервые.

— Что-то ты расслабился, Какаши-сан, — ухмыльнулся Генма. — Мне вот интересно, что же это такое тебя отвлекало.

Ирука еще больше зарделся от подобного намека.

— Как утренняя смена, Райдо? Удалось поспать на посту? — пожалев усталого и уже совершенно красного Ируку, Какаши решил сменить тему.

***

— Ох. У меня болят мышцы, которые я даже не подозревал, что могут болеть, — поморщился Ирука, поворачивая ключ в замке, и потер саднящее плечо. — Кажется, я запустил себя даже больше, чем думал. Тренировка после обеда явно была лишней. Это даже хуже, чем замещать Хошико-сан и Кейко-сан одновременно.

— Значит, нужно чаще вместе тренироваться, — сообщил Какаши, входя за ним. — Присядь. А я пока сделаю чай.

— Это я должен делать чай, ты все-таки гость, — слабо запротестовал Ирука.

— Сиди, сиди, — Какаши пошел на кухню.

Ирука развалился на диване, откинув голову. Какаши протянул ему чашку и потом, отставив свой чай в сторону, подошел к нему сзади, чтобы мягко положить руки на его напряженные плечи. Ему было интересно, уйдет ли тот от прикосновения, но у Ируки, похоже, совсем не осталось сил, поэтому Какаши медленно принялся за массаж.

— Это божественно. Где ты так научился? — простонал Ирука.

— Когда я был помоложе, у меня был друг-медик. Она и показала мне парочку приемов, — Какаши склонился ниже. — Знаешь, массаж был бы куда более эффективным, если бы ты снял майку.

Ирука покраснел.

— Обещаю, вести себя хорошо, — Какаши потянул за край, и Ирука позволил ему стянуть с себя футболку; у него все слишком болело, чтобы сопротивляться. К тому же ему не хотелось отказываться от бесплатного массажа.

«Какой странный шрам, выглядит довольно свежим, не более пары лет», — подумал Какаши, но так и не задал вертящийся на языке вопрос. У него и самого было немало шрамов, некоторые из них он точно не хотел бы ни с кем обсуждать.

Какаши сдержал слово и вел себя очень прилично. Ну, разве что разглядывал крепкое загорелое тело. Тело, к которому он имел удовольствие прикасаться довольно долго, до тех пор, пока Ирука не начал клевать носом. Он периодически вздрагивал, словно вспоминая, что ему следовало держать глаза открытыми, но то и дело проигрывал в этом неравном бою с усталостью.

— Пора в постель, Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука начал заваливаться на диван, словно решил заночевать прямо тут же.

— Никакого дивана, иначе все мои труды с массажем пойдут насмарку, — Какаши протянул ему руку, помогая подняться, и мягко подтолкнул в сторону спальни. — Я бы предложил еще и душ, но боюсь, ты просто уснешь в ванной.

— Прости, Какаши-сан. Я не хотел вот так вот засыпать с тобой, — Ирука повалился на кровать.

«Он настолько устал, что даже не осознает, какую двусмысленность опять ляпнул. Хотя...» — Какаши усмехнулся.

— Не переживай по этому поводу, Ирука. Просто выспись. Я найду, где выход, — Какаши укрыл его одеялом и подошел к окну. «Однако я был бы не прочь остаться», решил про себя он и выпрыгнул наружу.

***

Какаши прислонился к двери ванной. Он никак не мог выбросить Ируку из головы. На его счастье, тот был слишком измотан, чтобы заметить, как сильно Какаши завелся. Он включил душ, до отказа вывернув вентиль с холодной водой. Быстро раздевшись, скользнул под ледяные струи, вздрогнув от их прикосновения к разгоряченной коже.

И выдержал всего пару минут: образ Ируки упорно не желал исчезать. Загорелая спина, необычный шрам и ощущение чужой кожи под его ладонями. Стоны, которые он слышал, работая над особенно зажатыми мышцами. Ругая себя за слабоволие, Какаши сдался и сделал воду потеплее.

Какаши прислонился к прохладной плитке душевой. Почти неосознанно он провел рукой по члену, погружаясь в наваждение прошедшего дня. Он все утро изучал Ируку, и теперь как будто переживал все заново. То, как тот двигался, действовал, думал, даже его запах. Какаши сладко вздрогнул, вспоминая, как опьяняюще пах Ирука.

Его спина слегка выгнулась, открываясь от стены. Какаши позволил хаотичным образам наполнить воображение. Первый раз, когда ему удалось достать Ируку, он заломил ему руки за спину и приставил кунай к обнаженному горлу. Множество раз он проделывал это с самыми разными людьми, но до сих пор не испытывал ничего подобного. Низ живота сводило желанием, стоило ему только прикоснуться к Ируке.

Он уперся рукой о кафель поверх головы и низко застонал, активнее двигая рукой по стволу, позволяя вызванному воспоминаниями желанию распространиться по всему телу. Большим пальцем он обвел головку, и этого легкого прикосновения оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить. Какаши позволил себе безвольно сползти вниз. Его трясло, но прохладная вода имела к этому весьма отдаленное отношение.

 

Через пару мгновений он встал и выключил душ. Все это только усложняло дело. Именно поэтому он предпочитал секс на миссиях, быстрый и горячий, без лишних привязанностей и обязательств. Все было просто, и его это полностью устраивало.

— Черт! — Какаши в сердцах ударил кулаком по стене и схватил полотенце. Он подавил бушующие эмоции и напомнил себе, что нужно продержаться всего неделю, а потом можно будет попросту избегать Ируку, пока ненужная симпатия не исчезнет сама собой.

***

Ирука перевернулся и выключил будильник.

— Ммм, — он чувствовал себя прекрасно и не хотел расставаться со сладким сном, — Какаши…

Он резко распахнул глаза и одновременно отчаянно покраснел. Быстро оглядевшись и убедившись, что действительно один, Ирука попытался успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Все еще цепляясь за обрывки сна, он сел. Они были с Какаши… во сне… Это же был сон?

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это действительно был только сон, но даже после этого возбуждение не исчезло. Ирука попробовал убедить себя, что у него нормальная утренняя реакция организма. Да, это обычное дело и не имеет НИКАКОГО отношения к вчерашнему массажу…. Ирука направился в душ и даже не подумал включать горячую воду.

Ему понадобился еще час, чтобы с трудом успокоиться и почувствовать себя готовым выйти хотя бы в магазин.


	4. Ревнуешь?

Цунаде нашла Ируку в Ичикару.

— И как прошел день? — начала она издалека, похлопав его по спине.

— Довольно неплохо, Цунаде-сама, — ответил Ирука, недоумевая.

— Рамен со свининой, — сделав заказ, она расположилась рядом. — Я слышала, вы с Какаши-саном проводите довольно много времени вместе.

— Не знаю, что на него нашло, но он просто повсюду, — Ирука почувствовал, как у него нервно задергалась бровь.

— Тоже мне ужас.

— Может, и не ужас. В том случае, если Какаши не нравится над вами издеваться, — Ирука тяжело вздохнул.

— О, и что же он выкинул на этот раз? — Цунаде улыбалась: это было даже лучше, чем она изначально рассчитывала.

— Сегодня утром я собирался за покупками, а он вдруг объявился у меня на пороге и решил, что составит мне компанию.

***

Ирука как раз запирал входную дверь, когда его окликнул до боли знакомый голос. И ему стоило больших усилий не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Обернувшись, он едва не уткнулся носом в небрежно подпирающего стенку Какаши. Ирука вздохнул и напомнил себе, что его сон — это всего лишь сон, вызванный, к тому же, переутомлением. Это ничего не значит.

— Здравствуй, Какаши-сан, — он весело улыбнулся.

— Я смотрю, ты собрался в магазин, — заметил Какаши, кивнув на сумку в его руках. — Я составлю тебе компанию, мне тоже нужно кое-что прикупить.

Он улыбнулся под маской, и у Ируки все перевернулось внутри. «Наверное, я просто проголодался».

***

— Не вижу ничего криминального.

— И я не видел ровно до тех пор, пока мы не дошли до покупки фруктов. Риза как раз помогала мне выбрать парочку, как она это обычно делает, и тут Какаши пригласил ее на свидание.

— Что ж, Какаши-сан не теряет времени даром.

***

Пока они прогуливались по рынку, Какаши как бы невзначай начал расспрашивать об учениках, и Ирука расслабился. О детях он мог говорить в любом состоянии. Даже когда они проказничали или пытались прогулять занятия, он их все равно любил и знал, что ему отвечают взаимностью. Ученики заменили ему семью, которой он лишился. Конечно, Наруто всегда был и будет для него особенным, но это не означало, что других он любит меньше.

— Здравствуйте, Ирука-сенсей и Хатаке-сама, — поприветствовала их Риза, когда они остановились напротив фруктовой лавки ее отца.

— Здравствуй, Риза-чан. Как ты сегодня?

— Хорошо. Моеги сейчас дома, делает уроки. Те самые, которые якобы не задавали. Пришлось забрать у нее сумку и лично проверить. Думаю, вам нужно поработать над ее рефлексами, как-то слишком уж легко мне удалось выхватить эту сумку.

Ирука рассмеялся:

— Я думаю, дело не в рефлексах, а в том, что она просто тебя побаивается, — он тепло улыбнулся девушке. — Твоя мама должна гордиться, что ты знаешь, как использовать ваш фирменный взгляд. Возможно, мне стоит взять у тебя пару уроков.

Риза рассмеялась:

— О, нам привезли свежий дайкон и имбирь сегодня, вон там возле ренкона. — Она заговорщицки наклонилась к нему: — В корзине под стендом лежит все самое лучшее. Я специально выбирала для вас, Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука обрадовался и пошел к указанному месту. Когда он вернулся, Риза и Какаши уже о чем-то увлеченно болтали. Ему даже удалось услышать конец их беседы: Риза как раз согласилась пообедать с Какаши. Ирука коротко глянул на него, а тот довольно улыбнулся и принялся выбирать яблоки. У Ируки внутри все скрутило, но он попытался списать это на законное возмущение школьного учителя: Какаши не следовало флиртовать с семнадцатилетней девушкой. Не его возраст. Но, увы, не списалось.

***

— А потом мы дошли до мясной лавки, и он пригласил на свидание Хаяо.

— Решил оставить себе возможность выбора? — Цунаде ухмылялась, пытаясь не засмеяться.

— Он пригласил на свидание практически каждую девушку и каждого парня из тех, что мы встретили, — Ирука тяжело вздохнул.

— Хм… Он любит разнообразие?

— Настолько, чтобы приглашать сразу всех? А некоторых еще и на одно и то же время.

Цунаде ошеломленно уставилась на Ируку.

— Потом он заявил, что все они выглядят точно, как персонажи этой чертовой книжки, которую он вечно с собой таскает.

— Уверена, то, что он задумал, безвредно, — хмыкнула Цунаде.

— Ничего из того, что он делает, не безвредно, — отчеканил Ирука, доедая остатки супа. И неожиданно добавил:

— Извините Цунаде-сама, я что-то не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Наверное, мне лучше пойти домой и прилечь. А то у меня завтра уроки в академии.

— Конечно, Ирука. Надеюсь, тебе скоро станет лучше. Скорее всего, ты просто переутомился.

Цунаде проводила его взглядом и довольная собой заметила:

— Миссия выполнена, Шизуне.

— Не могу поверить, что вы это сделали. Но не сам же он вот так взял и заболел ни с того ни с сего? С одной стороны, мне следовало бы все ему рассказать, но с другой, он действительно нуждается в отдыхе. Особенно после общения с Какаши-саном на протяжении скольких дней уже? Трех? — Шизуне осуждающе покачала головой и села за стойку, чтобы сделать заказ.

— А я считаю, что ему нравится общество Какаши больше, чем он готов признать. Вчера, например, он совсем неплохо провел время, если верить Генме.

— Зато сегодня ему было не до веселья, судя по всему.

— А тебе не показалось, что он просто напросто ревнует? … Хотя, конечно, я могу и ошибаться, — улыбнулась Цунаде, принимаясь за еду. Шизуне лишь недоуменно пожала плечами.

***

Сатоми топтался на мосту, пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно. Хатаке-сан назначил встречу на этом месте, но все еще не появлялся. Он уже начал сомневаться, что правильно понял джонина.

— Здравствуй, Сатоми-сан.

Сатоми обернулся на голос.

— Ох, здравствуй, Риза-сан, — ученик торговца рыбой слегка покраснел. Он давно был влюблен в эту девушку, но никак не мог набраться смелости пригласить ее на свидание. — Как твои дела?

— В порядке, — она улыбнулась в ответ. — Я должна была тут кое с кем встретиться, но, похоже, он задерживается.

— Хатаке-сан? — неуверенно предположил Сатоми, и Риза согласно кивнула.

— Он сказал, что хочет посоветоваться по одному делу.

— Ага, я тоже должен был с ним встретиться здесь. Интересно, о чем он хочет с нами поговорить?..

— Ну, он известен своими опозданиями, так что, думаю, не стоит удивляться его отсутствию, — Риза смущенно прикусила губу.

— Как поживает твоя младшая сестренка? — помявшись, спросил Сатоми.

— Ты же знаешь Моеги: она твердо намерена стать ниндзя. Думаю, ей нравится. И мне кажется, она тайно влюблена в Конохомару, — рассмеялась Риза. — Это выглядит очень мило.

Сатоми показалось, будто краем глаза он уловил какое-то движение, однако, посмотрев внимательнее в ту сторону, не заметил ничего особенного. Если не считать корзинок, неизвестно как возникших на перилах моста.

— Что это? — Сатоми подошел к таинственной находке и развернул прикрепленный к ручке листок. — «Дорогие Сатоми-сан и Риза-сан, мне очень жаль, что я не смог встретиться с вами в условленное время. Пожалуйста, пообедайте без меня».

— Если ты не против, я знаю одно уютное место, где мы спокойно сможем все это съесть, — предложил он девушке.

— Звучит заманчиво, Сатоми-сан.

***

— Двое готовы. Обито бы точно понравилось. Надо ему рассказать, — Какаши улыбнулся сам себе.


	5. Школьные будни

Когда в семь часов утра Генма постучался к Какаши, тот только недовольно буркнул, едва приоткрыв дверь:

— Чего тебе?

— Хокаге сказала, что Ирука заболел, а раз он твой подопечный, то и замещать его в академии должен тоже ты. Меня послали проконтролировать, чтобы к началу занятий ты гарантированно был на месте, — Генма ехидно усмехнулся.

— Но я же не учитель, я не умею! — видимая бровь Какаши взлетела вверх.

— Хокаге-сама просила передать, если ты так ответишь, что ее это не волнует. И если ты будешь сопротивляться, мне велено лично тебя одеть и доставить в академию.

— Подожди тут, — Какаши захлопнул дверь и пошел одеваться. Через мгновенье он снова появился уже полностью готовым, но так и не проснувшимся.

***

Какаши читал книгу, сидя на учительском столе, пока дети постепенно заполняли класс. Многие то и дело поглядывали в его сторону и тихо перешептывались. В основном их интересовало, куда подевался Ирука-сенсей, и кто этот тип на столе. Хотя некоторые, Конохомару например, узнали его и выглядели шокированными.

— Итак, класс. Во-первых, Ирука-сенсей приболел, и я его замещаю. Во-вторых, у нас будет урок на свежем воздухе, так что собирайтесь.

Он повел их на тренировочную площадку, поскольку ничего лучше не смог придумать. Какаши, действительно, понятия не имел, как учат детей, но если с его командой этот метод сработал, то и с другими должно получиться?

— Хорошо, а теперь договоримся. Ирука-сенсей приготовил для вас приличную стопку заданий, но у меня есть альтернативное предложение. Любой из вас, кому удастся забрать у меня колокольчики, — Какаши демонстративно помахал ими перед собой, — получит высший балл и будет освобожден от домашней работы. Те же, кому этого не удастся, сделают все задания Ирука-сенсея после обеда.

Он предположил, что нужно будет сделать перерыв на обед, иначе родители пожалуются на Ируку, а тот потом будет ему это очень долго припоминать.

— Колокольчик всегда будет только один. Если кто-то сможет забрать у меня первый, достану следующий. То есть, у любого будет возможность заполучить свой колокольчик, но бороться придется каждому за себя. Времени даю до полудня, — с этими словами Какаши скрылся из виду.

***

Четыре часа спустя двадцать измотанных детей, пытаясь отдышаться, уплетали свои обеды. Зевая, Какаши вышел из-под укрытия деревьев.

— Я рассчитываю, что вы идеально выполните оставленные Ирукой-сенсеем задания, иначе завтра я удвою время тренировки, — Какаши улыбнулся своей фирменной ленивой улыбкой и вернулся к чтению любимой книжки.

***

В это время у себя дома Ирука зарылся с головой сразу в несколько одеял и пытался притвориться, что окружающего мира не существует. Генма шутливо потыкал его в бок.

— Аргххх.

— На уроках сегодня тебя замещает Какаши.

— Аргхх, мне все равно…. и прекрати кричать.

Генма лишь рассмеялся и ушел.

***

Какаши отрабатывал с детьми технику бросков по мишени, попутно задавая вопросы из составленного Ирукой практического теста, когда вышеупомянутый сенсей ворвался в спортзал. Какаши закрыл Ича-Ича и привычным жестом спрятал книжку в карман.

— Первый, кто попадет в яблочко, получит пятерку за занятие, — сообщил он и пошел выяснять, что могло понадобиться явно взбешенному Ируке.

— Не могу поверить!

— Во что именно ты не можешь поверить? — Какаши недоуменно уставился на него.

Ирука тяжело дышал, и Какаши отметил, что лицо учителя было красным не столько от гнева, сколько оттого, что он был действительно болен.

— Я прихожу проверить, как ты справляешься и все ли в порядке, а ты читаешь эту чушь прямо на глазах у детей.

— Это не чушь.

— Без разницы! Читай сколько угодно в свободное время, но не смей размахивать этой книжонкой перед МОИМИ учениками! — заорал Ирука. Он едва стоял на ногах.

— Ты болен, не стило вставать с постели, — Какаши следил за качающимся Ирукой, ожидая падения в любой момент.

— Нет! Я не собираюсь возвращаться в кровать, пока такой извращенец, как ты учит мой класс! — Ирука решительно шагнул вперед, изо всех сил пытаясь держаться ровно.

— Я думаю, тебе надо хотя бы присесть, Ирука-сенсей, — Какаши старался не повышать голос.

— Я в порядке! — и это было последним, что он успел сказать. Ирука начал заваливаться назад, но Какаши успел подхватить его и на руках унес в медпункт.

Генма наблюдал за всем этим издали, так что сразу заменил Какаши в классе. А Какаши даже не потрудился посмотреть в его сторону, решив разобраться с ним позже.

Ирука пришел в себя уже через несколько минут.

— Вот, возьми, — Какаши протянул ему таблетки вместе со стаканом воды. Ирука выпил лекарство и со вздохом потянулся за водой. Запив таблетки, он лег обратно и закрыл глаза.

***

Ирука, не открывая пока глаза, попробовал покачать головой, но даже это оказалось слишком больно. Гнев сменили досада и разочарование. Они слышались в его голосе, когда он тихо спросил, больше не имея сил кричать:

— Почему ты читаешь эту ерунду? Чего тебе не хватает? Я всегда считал, что у тебя в жизни и так достаточно секса, зачем еще порнуху прилюдно читать?

Он услышал скрип отодвигаемого стула, когда Какаши встал. Чужой голос глухо прозвучал в ответ:

— Тебе надо поспать. Уверен, Генма справится с твоим классом.

***

Дверь тихо открылась и так же тихо закрылась за Какаши. Ирука поморщился.

Пару часов спустя перед Генмой стоял очень злой Какаши.

— Почему ты позволил ему притащиться в академию, если он настолько болен?

— Мне было велено не вмешиваться без крайней необходимости, — пожал плечами тот.

— То есть Хокаге готова рисковать здоровьем Ируки? — Какаши сжал зубы. — С какой целью? Чего она пытается этим добиться?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и направился в сторону башни Хокаге. Генме снова осталось только пожать плечами и отправиться в комнату миссий.

***

В кабинет Цунаде Какаши вошел через дверь, отодвинув с пути удивленную Шизуне.

— Во что вы, черт возьми, играете?

— Как Ирука-сенсей? — Цунаде подняла взгляд от документов.

— Он болен и свалился в обморок, пока кричал на меня, — Какаши в упор смотрел на хокаге.

— Я спрашиваю о его душевном состоянии, а не о физическом. Физическое мне и так известно: у него легкая простуда, и он поправится к завтрашнему дню. А теперь я жду ответа на свой вопрос, — Цунаде даже не вздрогнула под свирепым взглядом.

— Он в порядке. Он, безусловно, очень волнуется за Наруто, но в данный момент он действительно в порядке. Пока есть близкие друзья, он справится.

— И хорошо, — Цунаде взяла бумаги со стола. — Вот твоя следующая миссия, она не займет больше пары дней, так что не опаздывай. И, кстати, можешь не заполнять отчет по Ируке-сенсею, это было неофициальное задание.

Она протянула ему необходимые бумаги, и уже полностью игнорируя его присутствие, вернулась к своим делам. Без всякого «свободен» было понятно: больше ему здесь делать нечего, и все еще злой до чертиков Какаши вынужден был уйти.


	6. Разговор со старыми друзьями

— Это все твоя вина, знаешь ли, — хмуро сказал Какаши, но ему никто не ответил.

— Если бы ты был здесь, мне не пришлось бы все это делать. Ты никогда не заставлял меня заводить друзей, чтобы доказать свою надежность, — Какаши вздохнул. — Хотя нет… Тут я не прав, ты бы сделал тоже самое. Так что ты все равно виноват. Могу поспорить, именно ты нашептываешь все эти идеи Цунаде, пока она спит. И прекрати смеяться, Обито, я знаю, что ты смеешься. Уверен, мои неприятности кажутся тебе забавными. Рин стукнула бы тебя за такое.

Какаши внимательно изучил проплывающие в небе облака.

— Сенсей, у него такой же талант, как у вас: ему я рассказываю даже то, чего не следовало бы. Когда я с ним разговариваю, я забываю, что разговариваю с ним.

— Сейчас он на меня злится, — Какаши нахмурился, — а я не знаю, что делать. И нет, Обито, все еще не смешно.

Со стороны беседа могла показаться странной, но для Какаши это был самый обычный разговор. Он знал своих друзей и знал все, что сказал бы каждый. Неважно, что, кроме него, их больше никто не слышал.

— Я сделал тебе подарок на день рождения, Обито. Видишь, я не забыл, — улыбаясь, Какаши прислонился к мемориальному камню и рассказал о своем удачном сводничестве.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — посторонний наблюдатель, скорее всего, принял бы Какаши за сумасшедшего, но ему было все равно. Он и так давно знал, что вряд ли может считаться нормальным.

— Меня не будет несколько дней: миссия. Увидимся, когда вернусь, — ему незачем было добавлять «несмотря ни на что», он просто встал и ушел.


	7. Дзюцу избегания и извинение Ируки

— Эээ… Ты что-то говорила? — Какаши вновь появился рядом с Куренай.

— Зачем ты прятался за стеллажами в книжном магазине?

— Я нашел у них самый последний выпуск Ича-Ича, — он продемонстрировал ей яркую обложку, прежде чем убрать книгу к остальным покупкам.

— Точно так же как в других местах тебе оказались срочно необходимы новая обувь, набор новых сюрикенов и… — она сунула нос в один из пакетов, — что это, черт возьми?

— Я не уверен. Продавец сказал, что это символизирует Путь Шиноби.

— Похоже на кусок металлолома, — заметил Асума.

— Да ну? И тебе не кажется, что это будет чудесно смотреться на столе Цунаде-сама?

Куренай только головой покачала.

— Ладно, а темпура зачем?

— Обед.

— Ты не любишь темпуру.

— Зато Паккун любит.

— Скажи мне, что ты не пытаешься избегать одного нашего общего знакомого, приобретая всю эту ерунду в качестве оправдания? — вопросительно приподняла бровь Куренай.

— Конечно нет. Я просто решил, что можно заодно сделать покупки, раз уж вы все равно меня вытащили.

— И то, что ты мгновенно исчезаешь, стоит одному конкретному чунину оказаться поблизости — это чистое совпадение.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Сегодня я ни разу его не видел.

— Вот именно. Значит, ты избегаешь Ируку-сенсея…

— Я же сказал, что нет.

Куренай подхватила Какаши с Асумой под руки и потащила в ближайший ресторанчик:

— Мы идем перекусить. И если вдруг Ирука зайдет туда же, ты не сбежишь — или, клянусь, я все ему расскажу.

— Как прошла миссия? — спросила Куренай, подталкивая мужчин садиться напротив нее.

— Нормально. Завтра новая.

— Боже, какой ты сегодня разговорчивый.

Какаши улыбнулся и подчеркнуто уставился в меню.

***

Какаши гордо водрузил… объект на стол перед Цунаде.

— Я хочу миссию.

— Это что?

— Предмет искусства. Могу я получить свою миссию?

— Что оно делает на моем столе?

— Это теперь ваше.

— С каких пор?

— С этой самой минуты. Миссия, — он требовательно протянул руку.

— Убери его немедленно!

— Вы не уважаете работу гражданского населения? Кто-то старался, думал о вас, создавая эту вещь, как вы можете не ценить его труд?

— Трепло, — рыкнула Цунаде, копаясь в разбросанных на столе бумагах.

— Миссия.

— О, ты так стремишься куда-нибудь сбежать… Есть причина? — Цунаде откинулась на спинку кресла, прихлопнув бумаги ладонью. Какаши недовольно буркнул, выхватил из-под ее руки свиток и с легким хлопком исчез.

— Засранец, — рассмеялась она. — Шизуне, найди, куда пристроить это кусок… искусства. Может, скажем, в комнату Совета.

***

Ирука поднял и опустил необычный черный дверной молоток. Он не ожидал, что дом окажется таким большим. Неужели Какаши живет здесь один? Адрес ему дал Ибики, так что ошибки быть не должно. Ирука снова постучал, разглядывая странный молоток. Он уже готов был сдаться и уйти, когда дверь, наконец, приоткрылась.

— Йоу, — сквозь узкую щелку на него смотрел явно усталый Какаши.

— Привет, Какаши-сан. Я… ну… — Ирука замялся. Может, он разбудил Какаши? Тот мог не спать всю ночь из-за миссии. Джонин зевнул под маской.

— Я тут подумал, возможно, ты не откажешься составить мне компанию и перекусить раменом… в качестве извинения за тот день.

Какаши пару раз моргнул, после чего распахнул дверь и шагнул в сторону, пропуская Ируку внутрь. Тот озадаченно замер.

— Пожалуйста, проходи, я сейчас чаю сделаю.

Ируке понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы справиться с удивлением и заставить себя сдвинуться с места; он осторожно перешагнул через порог и снял сандалии, но почему-то не оставил их на полу, а так и держал в руках. Внутри было…. не так, как он ожидал. Казалось, что в комнате уже много лет никто не жил, и, очевидно, не пылесосил примерно столько же. Толстый слой пыли лежал на всех видимых поверхностях. Ирука неуверенно огляделся. Какаши привычно почесал затылок и улыбнулся:

— Прости, я нечасто здесь бываю.

Ирука видел отчетливые следы ног и даже лап, расходящиеся в разных направлениях.

— Я догадался.

— Просто иди за мной, — Какаши развернулся и пошел обратно по своим же ведущим к двери следам. Ирука все еще в недоумении последовал за ним. На полках стояло множество фотографий, покрытых таким слоем пыли, что на них невозможно было ничего разобрать, и люди на снимках казались тенями. Но он был даже рад этому обстоятельству, так его вторжение казалось менее навязчивым.

Какаши повел его по внутреннему двору, который использовался для тренировок, и точно регулярно подметался. Обойдя двор, они попали в помещение, определенно служившее библиотекой. Здесь Ирука наконец оставил сандалии, как раз рядом с чужими расставленными в ряд парами.

Внутри все было аккуратно и прибрано. Коллекция Ича-Ича занимала большую часть полок, на остальных стопками лежали свитки. Большое кожаное кресло, в котором можно было спокойно уместиться с ногами, стояло в углу возле стены рядом с низкой скамейкой. На небольшом столике он с удивлением заметил книгу, не относившуюся к серии Ича-Ича.

В другом углу была разложена игра в Го, и это была единственная поверхность в библиотеке с видимым слоем пыли, хотя и не таким толстым, как в первой комнате. Вдоль стены расположился рабочий стол, заваленный бумагами, картами и листками с аккуратными пометками. И это у человека, который сдавал ужасные отчеты.

Ирука почувствовал, как у него задергалась бровь. Он, что, нарочно это делает?! Ирука попробовал убедить себя, что, нет, Какаши просто не имел возможности заскочить домой и написать нормальный отчет, ему приходилось писать в полевых условиях. Только поэтому его отчеты выглядели настолько… ужасными. Наверняка все было именно так.

Он прошел за Какаши в следующую комнату, которая выглядела не такой прибранной, как библиотека, но не из-за того, что в ней жили. Скорее, наоборот, здесь тоже проводили слишком мало времени. В углу возле приоткрытой двери, вероятно, ведущей в спальню, стояла корзина с грязной одеждой. Единственной мебелью служили низкий столик и пара подушек. Небольшая кухня была отгорожена низкой барной стойкой, в раковине он даже заметил пару тарелок. На стенах не висело никаких фотографий, ничего, что поведало бы ему о Какаши.

Тот молча включил чайник и достал чашки.

— Ммм… Какаши-сан, — неуверенно начал Ирука, на что тот лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Как ты узнал, что я стучался? Ну, то есть…

Он был прерван жестом, указывающим на что-то над его головой. Посмотрев наверх, Ирука увидел над дверью небольшой колокольчик с привязанным к нему проводком. Оглядевшись, он заметил еще несколько: один провод тянулся в спальню, свой был и над дверью библиотеки. Целая вереница связанных между собой колокольчиков, похоже, вела от входной двери до внутренних комнат. Умно, решил Ирука и впечатлено покивал головой.

Затянувшееся молчание начинало его серьезно нервировать.

— Какаши-сан…, — опять начал Ирука, но тот уже вернулся к завариванию чая. Что ж, никто явно не собирался облегчать ему задачу, да этого и следовало ожидать.

— Прости меня.

— За что? — Какаши удивленно обернулся.

— Что значит, за что? — Ируке казалось, еще немного, и он взорвется. Он проделал весь этот путь, чтобы извиниться, а Какаши, который избегал его целую неделю, теперь решил делать вид, будто не понимает, в чем дело, и играть в молчанку?

— За что ты извиняешься? Я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Ирука-сенсей.

Ирука удивленно замер. Ну не мог Какаши просто забыть. Должно быть, тот опять играет с ним; он чувствовал, как забилась жилка на виске. «Вот задница! Так, успокойся, дыши…» — Ирука на мгновенье прикрыл глаза:

— Я извиняюсь за то, что был назойлив, задавал лишние вопросы и строил предположения о том, что меня совершенно не касается. Мне очень жаль, если я доставил тебе неудобства. Я неверно оценил ситуацию, и за это тоже прошу прощения.

— Я не злился на тебя, — Какаши прямо посмотрел на него. — Если мне не нравится вопрос, я просто на него не отвечаю. Ты можешь спрашивать о чем угодно, и, конечно, имеешь право на собственное мнение.

С улыбкой Какаши вернулся к приготовлению чая, залив заварку кипятком.

— Тогда почему ты избегал меня? Если не злился, зачем было избегать? — у Ируки уже голова лопалась от всей этой путаницы.

— Но я вовсе не избегал тебя, Ирука-сенсей. Я просто был занят, — ответил Какаши очень спокойно, даже не обернувшись.

Ирука мысленно застонал. Какой же он идиот! Будто знаменитого Копирующего ниндзя могло волновать, что он там ему наговорил. Конечно же, тот просто был на миссии. Ведь так? От стыда хотелось провалиться на месте.

— Я только сегодня вернулся. И если бы не так устал, даже сдал бы уже отчет.

Все-таки миссия, Ирука почувствовал невольное облегчение. Должно быть, он выглядел полным идиотом со своими извинениями. Ему стоило успокоиться. Ирука сделал пару глубоких вдохов, прежде чем сесть за столик.

— И все же я сожалею о сказанном. Это не мое дело.

— Хм, — Какаши лишь пожал плечами.

Только усевшись напротив, он разглядел улыбку под маской. Точнее, ухмылку. Ирука даже удивился, что смог определить разницу. Какаши явно развлекался. Ирука прикрыл глаза, пытаясь не выдать раздражения.

«Он сделал это нарочно. Он все делает нарочно. И эти отвратительные отчеты сдает тоже специально. Ну не может признанный гений делать столько ошибок».

Ирука напомнил себе, что нужно оставаться спокойным, и придал лицу выражение, не раз спасавшее его от наказаний за проказы. Он решил не реагировать на чужое поведение, задумав отомстить по отдельности за каждый сданный невовремя, помятый или испорченный чаем отчет.

— Итак, — начал Какаши.

— Да?

— Как дела в академии? — опять эта ухмылка. Она была практически незаметной, даже вовсе невидимой, если специально не всматриваться.

Ируке хотелось сказать: «О, ты тоже считаешь забавным, что я преподаю в академии. Могу поспорить, ты бы там долго не протянул. Глупый джонин, ты считаешь себя непревзойденным, но даже не догадываешься, каково это — иметь дело с детьми каждый день, год за годом. Да, я нечасто хожу на миссии. А ты провел в академии два дня, и теперь уверен, что знаешь все. Хотя даже не придерживался учебного плана». Вместо этого Ирука сказал совсем другое:

— О, ну знаешь, все как обычно. Конохомару проказничает. Он почему-то считает, то со мной это пройдет, — непроизнесенным осталось «Совсем как ты. Что ж, забудь об этом. Это последний раз, когда твое поддразнивание останется безнаказанным».

— Вот поэтому я и не учитель, — усмехнулся Какаши.

— Вчера Конохомару опробовал тот прикол с губкой для мела. Будто кто-то может попасться на эту ерунду, — улыбнулся Ирука. Он отлично знал, что Какаши попался, когда такую ловушку устроил Наруто.

— Хммм, — Какаши безразлично покивал в ответ и сделал глоток чая. Ируку неимоверно раздражала эта его способность оставаться абсолютно невозмутимым.

— Как миссия?

— Скучная. Думаю, Цунаде просто хотела меня сплавить, — пожал плечами Какаши. — Но все равно лучше, чем торчать тут безвылазно.

— Скучная? Но у нее же был ранг S. Цунаде-сама не дает тебе ниже этого ранга с тех пор, как Наруто ушел с Джирайей! — выпалил Ирука, прежде чем успел остановить себя. Он старался избегать любого упоминания о мальчишке с тех пор, как все отчего-то решили, что того забрали из деревни из-за истории с Саске.

— На самом деле оказалось не выше А. Честно, мы ожидали больше проблем, — упоминание о Наруто Какаши попросту проигнорировал, к огромному облегчению Ируки.

— Что ж, мне пора идти. Надо сдать отчет, — Какаши отодвинул пустую чашку в сторону.

— А, хорошо, — Ирука последовал его примеру и тоже поставил чашку на стол, затем вышел вслед за Какаши во внутренний двор.

— А вот поэтому главный вход так редко используется, — Какаши кивнул ему на прощанье и запрыгнул на крышу. Ирука же направился к себе домой. Ему нужно было кое-к чему подготовиться.


	8. Под маской

— Это не сработало, — сказал Какаши, присев перед мемориальным камнем. — Я решил, что вы должны знать.

— И что мне теперь делать, раз вы настроены помучить меня? — он вздохнул устало, хотя и не без иронии.

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Какаши ушел.

***

Ирука сложил последний свиток в сумку и отправился на поиски Какаши. Он пока не знал, как его убедить снова пустить к себе домой, но ничего, что-нибудь да придумает. А потом отомстит.

Ирука решил для начала просто постучаться в уже знакомую входную дверь. Возможно, стоило идти сразу в библиотеку, но не был уверен, что это хорошая идея: его появление могло оказаться совсем не к месту. Оставалось только ждать.

«Он должен быть дома. Так, и зачем же я пришел? Что ему сказать?» — Ирука чувствовал, как его охватила легкая нервозность, впрочем, так было всегда, когда он задумывал очередной розыгрыш.

Наконец Какаши выглянул на его стук.

— О, это ты, — он распахнул дверь и поманил Ируку внутрь.

***

«Интересно, зачем он пришел на этот раз?» — Какаши мысленно пожал плечами, он в любом случае был не против компании. Ирука разулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Какаши.

— А я как раз ужин готовлю. Присоединишься?

— Не хочу мешать, — Ирука слегка покраснел.

— Ты мне не помешаешь, — заверил его Какаши и направился к обжитой части дома.

«Он такой милый, когда краснеет. Даже лучше, чем когда злится», — размышлял он, ведя Ируку за собой.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайся, уже почти готово, — улыбнулся Какаши и вернулся на кухню. — И не надейся, что я не заметил: ты так и не сказал, зачем пришел.

Он выключил плиту и достал тарелки, чтобы разложить рис и мясо.

***

Пока Ирука наблюдал за Какаши, его терзали нерадостные мысли: «Блин, как же я все проверну, пока он в комнате? И зачем все-таки я пришел? Сам виноват, ничего толком не продумал, следовало хотя бы предлог заранее найти».

Какаши поставил перед ним тарелку и пошел за чаем.

***

— Так что привело тебя сюда снова? — Какаши сел напротив и своим вопросом заставил Ируку ерзать на месте.

«Это тоже мило. Не так мило, как румянец, впрочем. О-о-о, а вот и румянец. И все вместе просто прелестно».

— Не знаю, — Ирука потыкал вилкой в рис, прежде чем попробовать немного. — Наверное, мне просто нравится твоя компания.

Он отправил в рот очередную порцию риса с мясом, пока Какаши наблюдал, как румянец расползается по его лицу.

— Хорошо, — Какаши провел рукой по волосам и стянул маску, чтобы тоже поесть.

 

Ирука поперхнулся.

— С тобой все в порядке? — Какаши прикинул, не переборщил ли он со специями.

Ирука уставился на него, теперь все его лицо приобрело насыщенный пунцовый оттенок.

— Ирука-сан, ты точно в порядке? — Какаши даже начал волноваться.

Ирука лишь согласно покивал, после чего просипел:

— Твоя… маска.

— Маска? — неуверенно переспросил Какаши, прикидывая, грохнется ли тот в обморок или нет.

— Ты снял маску.

Теперь настала очередь Какаши уставиться на Ируку.

— А! — ухмыльнулся он. — Прости, я не привык к гостям. Я могу надеть ее, если так тебе будет проще.

В голове у него тем временем крутилось: «Если бы я знал, что будет такая реакция, я бы давно ее снял. До того, как мы сели есть, например. Надеюсь, он не подавится. Представляю, какие пошли бы слухи».

— Нет! — воскликнул Ирука. — Не надо… Ты не обязан… Я просто удивился. Никогда раньше не видел тебя без нее.

— Забыл, что у меня есть лицо под маской? — улыбнулся Какаши. — Обычно мне отвечают иначе. Ну, знаешь, все, наоборот, пытаются заставить меня ее снять.

Лицо Ируки уже практически вернулось к естественному цвету.

— Пожалуйста, ешь, — Какаши лукаво взглянул на Ируку. — Это если, конечно, ты не потерял аппетит. Тогда прости меня.

— А ты красивый, Какаши-сан, — сказав это, Ирука снова покраснел. — Ну, то есть я хотел сказать…

— То есть ты хотел сказать, я не особенно красив? Наверное, старею… — развеселился Какаши.

— Нет, ты очень красивый и совсем не старый. Просто я сам не ожидал, что скажу такое, — Ирука уже был близок к обмороку.

— Какое — такое? Комплимент? — Какаши не мог удержаться, чтобы напоследок не подразнить его еще немного.

***

Ирука отправил в рот кусочек курицы, решив, что срочно пора сменить тему: «Вкусно. Надо поговорить о еде», — но голос его не слушался.

— Тебе нравится моя стряпня? — спросил Какаши, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Просто великолепно, Какаши-сан. Где ты научился так готовить? И когда?

— Минато-сенсей научил.

— Иногда я забываю, что Четвертый был твоим сенсеем, — Ирука взглянул на Какаши и сделал глоток чая. — Здорово, что он научил тебя готовить.

— Иногда ты напоминаешь мне его, — лицо Какаши на миг приобрело странное выражение, — тем, как заботишься о Наруто.

— Ничего особенного. Наруто хороший парень, — Ирука покраснел и потер шрам на переносице.

— Ему повезло, что у него есть ты. Думаю, Минато-сенсей сказал бы так же, — и снова это странное выражение.

— Это мне повезло, что у меня есть Наруто. У учителя не должно быть любимчиков. Постоянно себе об этом напоминаю.

— Возможно. Но Наруто твоя поддержка важна больше, чем остальным ученикам.

— Не больше, чем Саске, — Ирука почувствовал, как его желудок ухнул вниз; довольно неприятное ощущение. Ему не следовало этого говорить, Какаши явно был расстроен из-за Саске больше, чем из-за Наруто. У него сложилось впечатление, что за Наруто Какаши вообще не переживал…

— В каком-то смысле ты прав, но в случившемся с Саске больше моей вины. Тебе не стоит винить себя, — Какаши был очень серьезен.

— Я не хотел сказать… — начал было Ирука.

— Я знаю, что не хотел, — оборвал его Какаши. — И тем не менее это правда. Я видел, что происходит, но думал, что смогу переубедить его. А Минато-сенсей… он бы сделал все правильно.

Какаши на мгновенье отвернулся. Когда он снова посмотрел на Ируку, то уже улыбался:

— Возможно, у Наруто получится сделать все правильно, — Какаши легко рассмеялся. — Полагаю, он не успокоится, пока не сделает.

— Наруто не умеет сдаваться. Это противоречит его природе, — Ирука наконец смог расслабиться.

Какаши снова сменил тему, и дальше они просто болтали, обсуждая общих знакомых, последние сплетни и новости. К тому времени как Ирука собрался уходить, на улице уже стемнело.

«Что ж, план пока не осуществился, зато, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что могу прийти без всякой причины, и он не решит, что я сошел с ума». Ирука запрыгнул на крышу и направился к себе.


	9. Го

Не удостоив вниманием главный вход, Ирука спрыгнул с крыши прямо во внутренний дворик. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь библиотеки был виден Какаши, развалившийся в кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. Как ни странно, в руках он держал вовсе не томик Ича-Ича, а, судя по обложке, что-то про медицинское ниндзюцу. Ирука подошел к двери и легонько постучал по косяку.

Какаши даже не потрудился оторвать взгляд от текста, просто указал на пуфик рядом с собой. Ирука молча сел и стал ждать, пока тот дочитает. Это заняло какое-то время, но в конце концов Какаши посмотрел на него и улыбнулся:

— Привет, Ирука. Удалось купить все, что собирался?

— Ага. О, кстати. Похоже, Риза начала встречаться с Сатоми недели две назад. Интересное совпадение, не находишь?

— Это с чем же? — Какаши лениво потянулся.

— Ну, например, Хаяо с Хироши тоже начали встречаться примерно неделю назад. И Маяко с Рафу.

— Хм… Я думаю, дело в женщинах. Наверняка они как-то собрались и все спланировали, — Какаши перекинул ноги на пол и встал. — Чаю?

— С удовольствием, — усмехнулся Ирука.

Какаши ушел на кухню, и Ирука воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы рассовать по углам пару-тройку меток. Когда тот вернулся с подносом, Ирука невинно разглядывал доску для Го.

— Почему ты больше не играешь, Какаши?

— Не с кем. А одному играть скучно, — Какаши подошел ближе и вручил ему дымящуюся чашку.

— Я сыграю с тобой. Правда, боюсь, это будет даже хуже, чем играть с самим собой, зато точно веселее.

Какаши скептически приподнял бровь.

— Могу предложить пару дополнительных правил, чтобы выровнять положение, — Какаши сделал небольшой глоток. — Мы часто играли с Минато-сенсеем, это он их придумал. Полагаю, старался, усложнить мне задачу. А позже мы играли с Сарутоби-сама.

Какаши тепло улыбнулся воспоминаниям, привычная маска болталась у него на шее.

— Ладно. Что за правила?

— Делаешь ход — задаешь вопрос. Чтобы сделать следующий ход, противник должен ответить. Не хочешь отвечать — пропускаешь ход, но вопрос все равно можешь задать. Если сразу оба игрока пропускают, игра заканчивается. Обычно лучше начинать с простых вопросов, иначе и вовсе не поиграть, — Какаши взял тряпку и аккуратно протер игральную доску.

Когда он закончил наводить порядок, они расселись друг напротив друга.

— Я начну первым, покажу, как это работает, — Какаши положил белый камешек на доску. — Какая твоя любимая еда?

— Это не рамен, — улыбнулся Ирука, кладя на поле черный камень. — В смысле, я люблю рамен, но его уж как-то чересчур много в моей жизни, больше, чем полезно для здоровья. На самом деле, наверное, норимаки.

Какаши уставился на него, моргнув, поднял бровь, хихикнул:

— Что?!

— Суши? — Какаши на мгновенье прикрыл глаза.

Ирука только вздохнул:

— Да… И не говори ничего.

Какаши извинился и вышел из комнаты. Ирука остался сидеть и делать вид, будто не слышит хохота. Вернулся Какаши уже с серьезным лицом… практически. Ирука все равно видел, как у него то и дело подергивается уголок рта. Впрочем, от дальнейших комментариев тот воздержался, так что они продолжили обмениваться незамысловатыми вопросами, и игра явно стала оборачиваться в пользу Какаши.

— Ты действительно не злился на меня за то, что я тогда сказал?

— Да, я действительно не злился, — Какаши вздохнул и покрутил камень в пальцах, прежде чем поставить на доску. — Ты не можешь просто выкинуть это из головы?

— Из моей головы в принципе ничего так просто не выкидывается, так что вряд ли, — Ирука посмотрел на получающийся расклад и нахмурился. — Я надеялся, что ты пропустишь больше ходов из-за моих вопросов. Почему ты не злился на меня?

— Потому что ты не сказал бы ничего этого, если бы не был болен. И если бы ты сейчас спрашивал что-то посложнее, то бы мог выиграть, — Какаши поставил камень, но немного помялся, прежде чем спросить. — На самом деле ты так не думаешь, верно?

— Конечно нет, — Ирука окинул внимательным взглядом камни перед собой, потом усмехнулся и сделал ход. — Ты не был зол, ты был расстроен, так?

— Да, поначалу, но потом успокоился. Мне приходилось слышать вещи и похуже, — честно ответил Какаши и поставил следующий камень, даже не глядя. — Почему тебя это так беспокоит?

— Потому что мы друзья. Мы же друзья? — он посмотрел Какаши в глаза. — Да?

— Ходи, Ирука.

Ирука покраснел и сделал ход. Ответным ходом Какаши забрал сразу несколько его камней.

— Я не совсем понимаю, что это значит, но, да, мы друзья. Тебя не смущает дружба с пресловутым копирующим ниндзя?

— Вовсе нет. С чего бы, — Ирука, хмурясь, прикидывал, как ему ходить дальше. — Даже не смотря на то, что ты явно собираешься надрать мне задницу в этой партии. Какой у тебя любимый цвет?

— Красный, — Какаши поставил камень.

— Почему? — тут же спросил Ирука, не дожидаясь своей очереди.

— Это уже два вопроса, Ирука, — рассмеялся Какаши. — Почему ты всегда собираешь волосы в хвост?

— Чтоб не лезли в лицо. Так почему красный?

— Потому что, — Какаши несколько секунд рассматривал доску, прежде чем сделать следующий ход, — это цвет человеческих эмоций. Тебе следует носить их распущенными хоть иногда.

Ирука прикусил язык, чтобы удержать готовый сорваться с него вопрос.

— Почему ты стал учителем?

— Все просто. Я люблю детей, и у меня неплохо получается, — его камень тихо стукнулся о доску. — Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что красный это цвет эмоций?

— Когда люди злятся, их лица краснеют. Когда им грустно, у них краснеют глаза. Когда кто-то болен или напуган, это сразу заметно из-за румянца или его отсутствия. Румянец также появляется, когда люди счастливы или смущены. Цвет лица сложнее всего контролировать, полностью это никому не удается. Это проявление эмоций в чистом виде.

— Откуда у тебя шрам на переносице? — Какаши выставил очередной камень на доску.

Ирука был шокирован. Он не мог поверить, что тот имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Нет, Какаши не стал бы дразнить его только для того, чтобы разозлить или заставить покраснеть. Наверно. Ирука осознал, что ему задали вопрос, а он так и не ответил.

— Ох, ну… Когда мне было семь, я делал ловушку из проволоки для одной проказы, и она лопнула, — Ирука изучал лицо Какаши, размышляя, достаточно ли мило это прозвучало. Тот, похоже, обдумывал его ответ, но в итоге просто кивнул, так ничего и не сказав.

— Почему ты дразнишь меня?

Какаши уронил камень, который до этого вертел в руке, обратно в бочонок. Он явно решал, не пропустить ли свою очередь, но потом легко улыбнулся и вновь достал камешек.

— Мне нравится, как ты краснеешь. Как ты заработал шрам на спине?

Ирука обалдело уставился на Какаши, он честно не мог решить, следует ему злиться или растрогаться. Элитный джонин дразнил его, потому что его это забавляло. С ума сойти.

— С тобой все в порядке, Ирука-сан? — Какаши чуть склонил голову набок, изучая его.

— А, да, спина, — Ирука взял себя в руки; он невольно покраснел, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах Какаши увидел его шрам. — Я получил его, защищая Наруто от Мизуки.

— Хм, мне следовало самому догадаться.

Ирука поставил камень и, довольный собой, забрал два белых.

— Почему ты не ходишь в остальные комнаты?

— Пропускаю, — голос Какаши звучал совершенно спокойно, но он все же прикрыл на мгновение глаза, и Ирука понял, что вопрос задел его за живое. — Зачем тебе это?

— Просто странно, все так запущенно, будто ты годами не заходил туда. Мне было интересно, что заставляет тебя избегать эту часть дома.

Ирука сделал ход и улыбнулся сам себе, рассчитывая, что Какаши пропустит еще и следующий его вопрос:

— Перечисли всех, с кем ты спал?

Какаши ненадолго задумался.

— По ряду причин, я не могу назвать всех, да и некоторых ты просто не знаешь. Из тех, кого знаешь: Генма, до него Райдо. Анко, всего один раз, у нее слишком специфические запросы, на мой вкус. Куренай, Аоба и Котецу, — Какаши сделал паузу. — И еще несколько, чьи имена я не могу назвать из-за обстоятельств, при которых мы переспали.

Ответив, он опустил камень на доску. Ирука сидел, как громом пораженный такой откровенностью.

— А с кем спал ты? — Какаши коварно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, — Ирука покраснел. — Хана, Генма и Райдо, и, очень давно, Мизуки.

Он еще сильнее покраснел, увидев недоуменно приподнятую бровь.

— Между нами не было ничего серьезного, — очень странный выходил разговор, но даже несмотря на смущение, затронутая тема не слишком нервировала Ируку.

— Почему ты все еще здесь живешь, если даже толком не пользуешься домом, в смысле, отчего не переехать в более удобное место?

— Потому что это мой дом. Минато-сенсей обустроил эти комнаты, чтобы мне не приходилось заходить в остальные помещения. И пока мне не надо туда ходить, я остаюсь здесь, — Какаши говорил так, будто пытался защищаться.

Он уронил камень на доску и ухмыльнулся:

— Итак… Генма и Райдо одновременно?

— Пропускаю, — промямлил Ирука, чувствуя, как румянец опять заливает его щеки. — Почему ты начал общаться со мной?

— Пропускаю, — улыбнулся Какаши. — Ну, похоже, я все равно выиграл.

Ирука с удивлением смотрел на него: странно, он же вроде не спросил ничего такого…

Какаши встал и понес чашки на кухню. Ирука воспользовался моментом, чтобы еще немного подготовиться к задуманной мести.

Вернувшийся Какаши застал его за изучением висящей на стене карты.

— Я проголодался, хочешь сходить перекусить?

— Конечно, — Ирука заметил, что тот надел маску. Это потому, что они собирались выйти из дома, решил он. Ирука улыбнулся: ему нравилось видеть лицо Какаши и быть одним из немногих, кому это позволялось.


	10. Пакт с Паккуном и испорченный обед

— А можно мне попробовать?

— Ты же не умеешь готовить.

— Так научи, будешь у меня повар-сенсей, — ухмыльнулся Ирука.

Какаши скептически приподнял бровь:

— Ладно, если что, всегда можно заказать еду на дом.

— Эй, я не настолько плох! — немного обиженно возмутился Ирука и слегка толкнул джонина плечом. — И вообще, каков учитель, таков и ученик.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Убедил, — Какаши протянул ему немного теста.

— Сперва раскатать, — он продемонстрировал плавное движение скалкой.

Ирука попробовал повторить, но тесто у него пошло волнами, где толще, где тоньше.

— Нет-нет, вот как надо, — Какаши смял неудачно раскатанное тесто и снова положил перед Ирукой. Но вместо того, чтобы взять у него скалку, встал за спиной накрыл его кисти своими.

— Видишь… практически без нажима, — Ирука зарделся, боясь пошевелиться и отдернуть руки.

— Ох, прости, — извинился Какаши, отодвигаясь. — Когда сенсей показывал мне, я был совсем ребенком, и небольшого роста, и…

Ирука еще ни разу не видел, чтобы Какаши краснел; оказывается, у него получалось просто очаровательно. Правда, большую часть лица скрывала маска, зато в видимых местах обычно бледная кожа буквально полыхала румянцем.

Усилием воли Ирука заставил себя вернуться к тесту.

— Значит, вот так надо? — он повторил показанное движение.

— Да, — Какаши снова встал рядом.

— Теперь можешь добавить какую-нибудь начинку. Просто положи немного в центр, — он показал пример, положив чайную ложку фарша посередине раскатанного им теста. Ирука взял немного овощей и рыбы и тоже выложил на середину своего кружка.

— Хорошо, теперь заверни края так, чтобы получился треугольник, а наверху сделай ножом отверстие, — и они продолжили готовить ужин, болтая ни о чем.

— Ну все, осталось только поставить противень в духовку.

Они сидели во дворике, обсуждая учеников Ируки, когда Какаши внезапно нахмурился под маской. Ирука едва заметил возникшую на мгновение складку между бровей.

— Ирука, — Какаши говорил спокойно, но вовсе не равнодушно. — Как поживает Сакура?

— Она отлично справляется. И даже хорошо ладит с Ино. Цунаде-сама очень довольна ее прогрессом за столь короткое время. Сакура быстро все схватывает, — Ирука улыбался, он очень хотел донести до Какаши мысль, что у нее действительно все хорошо.

— По крайней мере двое пережили мои бездарные попытки их чему-то научить, — Какаши вздохнул. — Я получил письмо от Джирайи. Он не перестает восхищаться Наруто, хотя и не говорит ему об этом. Просил передать тебе, что ты отлично поработал. Если бы ты не присматривал за мальчишкой все эти годы, мы получили бы еще одного Саске.

— В случившемся с Саске нет твоей вины, — Ирука нахмурился и внимательно всмотрелся в скрытое маской лицо. — И ты вовсе не бездарен. До сих пор не могу поверить, насколько сильными стали ребята к началу экзамена на чунина. И подготовлены они были лучше, чем все их одноклассники.

— Будь это правдой, Саске бы не ушел. Незачем было бы, — Какаши сокрушенно покачал головой.

Ирука раздраженно выдохнул:

— Вот только этого не надо! Надеюсь, ты не считаешь себя единственным, кто в ответе за Саске. Его раны были слишком глубокими и старыми, чтобы вылечить их за такое кроткое время. Заметь, тебе удалось вытащить его из раковины настолько, что он смог нормально работать в команде и даже завести друзей. Ни у кого больше подобного не получилось. Я знаю, я и сам пытался. Он целых два года был у меня в классе, а мне едва ли удалось даже просто вытянуть его на разговор. Ты был его учителем всего несколько месяцев, и вот он уже готов сдавать чунинский экзамен. Третий чего только не пробовал, чтобы достучаться до мальчика, ты даже представить не можешь, сколько специалистов с ним работало. И все, чего они добились — он только глубже ушел в себя.

Ирука ни разу не повысил голос, но говорил жестко, даже не пытаясь смягчить интонации.

— Цунаде-сама передала мне слова Джирайи, что это ты послал за ним. И ты просил его помочь с Наруто. А что до Сакуры… Да, она нашла свой собственный путь сама. Уверен, Наруто с Саске приложили к этому руку, но и тебе не стоит недооценивать свое влияние. Сакура уважает тебя, и у нее есть для того все основания. Как выразилась Цунаде, судьба сдала им карты, но игра еще не закончена и не проиграна.

Какаши повезло, что на нем была маска. Ирука был уверен, что в противном случае наблюдал бы его сейчас в состоянии глубокого изумления. Он невольно задумался, не перегнул ли палку, переступив невидимую границу дозволенного. И даже о том, не возненавидит ли его Какаши за подобную откровенность. Какаши же замер и просто внимательного разглядывал его. Пока вдруг не сообразил, что они как-то слишком засиделись вне дома.

— Ох, черт! Еда! — он метнулся на кухню.

***

Из духовки валил черный дым, не оставляя сомнений в том, что еда погибла.

— Похоже, все-таки доставка, — он прикусил палец и вызвал Паккуна.

— Привет, босс.

Какаши развернул чистый свиток и начал писать.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты купил продуктов.

— Я тебе что, собака на побегушках?.. — Паккун явно был возмущен.

— Ну да, мне неохота идти самому. К тому же ты нравишься Миу, она всегда тебя подкармливает, — Какаши улыбнулся мопсу. — Конечно, если тебе это неинтересно…

— Просто отдай мне список, босс, — заявил Паккун и обернулся к Ируке. — Босс, что-то не так?

— Нет.

Паккун какое-то время разглядывал чунина, прежде чем отправиться в магазин. Какаши уже собрался было открыть рот и прокомментировать выдающиеся способности Ируки по части порчи продуктов, когда да него вдруг дошло:

— Погоди, мне не послышалось, Цунаде передала тебе слова Джирайи?

— Извини, Какаши. Мне не следовало обсуждать твоих учеников с ней, мы просто…

— Прошу прощения. Я скоро вернусь, — перебил его Какаши и с хлопком исчез.

***

— Он точно меня убьет. Ну зачем я опять полез не в свое дело, — расстроенный Ирука в беспокойстве метался по комнате. Но внезапно сообразил, что у него появилась отличная возможность доделать ловушку. Он раскатал свиток, прикусил большой палец, и перед ним с легким хлопком появилось аккуратно разложенное снаряжение. А вы-то думали, кто научил Тентен этому трюку?

Одна модифицированная «взрывная» метка тут, другая там, искусное плетение из нитей чакры… Ирука покрывал ими внутреннюю поверхность шкафа, чтобы его дверцы никогда не закрывались до конца, когда услышал, как за его спиной Паккун бухнул на пол пакеты с едой.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ну… эээ… я тут… — он заглянул в шкаф, на полках стояло множество всяких кастрюль и форм для выпечки, — эээ… доставал вот это.

Он вытащил первую попавшуюся посудину и продемонстрировал псу.

— И зачем тебе понадобилась форма для полого кекса? — конечно же, Паккун не поверил ему. Они оба это понимали.

— Чтобы испечь… как ты это назвал? — Ирука упорно пытался справиться с подступающим румянцем.

— Полый кекс. Это нам Куренай подарила, — вздохнул Паккун. — А теперь рассказывай, что ты сделал с домом босса. Я слышу твой запах повсюду, кроме спальни.

Ирука заметно поскучнел: «Чертовы собаки с их чертовым нюхом». Пришлось сознаваться:

— Обещаю, что все исправлю, — сокрушенно вздохнул Ирука.

— Наротив, я готов участвовать, — осклабился Паккун.

— Ты? — Ирука изумленно уставился на пса.

— С одним условием. Ну, с двумя, на самом деле, — глаза Ируки стали еще больше. — Во-первых, обещай, что не навредишь ему и не испортишь вещи. А во-вторых, сделай что-нибудь с этой пылью. Клянусь, тут есть настолько огромные паутины, что даже я вполне сошел бы за муху, а уж размеры пауков… Скажу просто: мне повезло, что я призывной.

— Договорились, — ухмыльнулся Ирука.

***

Какаши явился перед Хокаге в облаке дыма и тут же рявкнул на Шизуне и незнакомого генина, которым не повезло оказаться поблизости:

— Брысь отсюда!

Шизуне мягко подтолкнула паренька к двери.

— Ну, я, пожалуй… да… — она неуверенно глянула на начальство, ища поддержки. Пятая коротко кивнула.

Какаши же уставился на Цунаде с нескрываемым гневом.

— Вы!

Хокаге улыбнулась и откинулась в кресле, вальяжно забросив ноги на стол.

— Не имеете никакого права!

Она скрестила руки на груди и улыбнулась еще шире. Какаши пыхтел, пытаясь облечь свое возмущение в хоть сколько-нибудь приличную словесную форму.

— Так на что я не имею права?

— Обсуждать мои проблемы с Ирукой, — это было совсем не то, что он собирался сказать. Но все, что он хотел сказать на самом деле, было практически целиком нецензурно.

— Я Хокаге. Я могу обсуждать любых своих подчиненных с кем захочу.

— Моя личная жизнь, или ее отсутствие, вас не касается. Если, конечно, вы не связываете это с моей лояльностью или способностью быть шиноби. Я тут не для вашего развлечения! Я до сих пор терпел, но больше не позволю играть со мной или с Ирукой просто потому что вам стало скучно, — Какаши сжал зубы и прошипел, — если вы еще хоть раз… я…

— Ты — что? Мальчишка… — она покачала головой. — Не могу поверить, что из-за этого ты так расстроился. То есть, я же не заставляла тебя дружить насильно… — Цунаде вздохнула. — Я просто переживала, что у тебя слишком мало друзей. А Ирука любит людей, и его все любят, я надеялясь, что у него-то уж точно получится заставить тебя перестать прятаться за этой пакостью, которую сочиняет Джирайя.

— Это не пакость, — возмутился он.

— Ты просто расстроен, что так долго не мог догадаться, что я задумала, — Цунаде с усмешкой закатила глаза. — То, что ты гений, еще не означает, что все вокруг идиоты или слепые. Черт возьми, для гения до тебя слишком долго доходило, что он тебе попросту нравится.

— Я. Мне… — Какаши не мог подобрать слова.

— То есть он тебе не нравится? Правда, что ли? — она скептически фыркнула. — И поэтому вы почти все время проводите вместе? Ты впустил его к себе домой. Ты даже Гая на порог не пускаешь, а он практически твой лучший друг, признаешь ты это или нет, — Цунаде ненадолго замолчала, спокойно рассматривая стоящего перед ней джонина. — Он видел твое лицо?

Какаши ощетинился, выдавая себя с головой.

— Не трогайте мою дружбу с Ирукой-сенсеем, — он говорил на удивление ровно. — Или я расскажу Джиджи, что вы по нему очень скучаете. Случайно услышал, как у мемориального камня вы рассказывали об этом Третьему. И не надейтесь, не постесняюсь.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я поняла, — Цунаде примирительно подняла руки. — Я просто переживала за тебя, паршивец. И ты будешь удивлен, сколько еще народу так же беспокоится о тебе.

— Мне все равно, — он привычным жестом извлек из кармана Ича-Ича, прежде чем подойти к окну и выпрыгнуть наружу, бормоча под нос что-то о назойливых хокаге.

***

Ирука как раз накрывал на стол, когда Какаши вошел в комнату.

— Чего ты сорвался?

— Э? А, да просто вспомнил, что оставил книгу в офисе у Хокаге.

Ирука удивленно посмотрел на него и покачал головой.

— Безумный джонин, — пробурчал он. — Вытащи свой нос из книжки, и давай уже поедим.

Какаши сел и отложил книгу в сторону.


	11. Шалости, пауки и много-много коварства

— Ты уверен, что он нас не застукает?

— Его не будет еще как минимум часа три. А если встретит Гая, то все пять или шесть, — Паккун приоткрыл дверь и посмотрел на Ируку. — Если ты стесняешься войти так, я могу сбегать и спросить.

— Он же не убьет меня, если я зайду без разрешения? — Ирука нахмурился и уставился на покрытый слоем пыли пол.

— Не думаю. Он периодически посылает меня в отцовскую библиотеку за книгами или еще чем-нибудь нужным, а потом требует отнести все обратно, когда ему надоест, — было заметно, насколько Паккун недоволен таким положением дел.

— Но ты его призывной, а я всего лишь приятель.

— Ага, приятель, с которым он встречается каждый вечер, когда не на миссии, — покачал головой пес. — Я не думаю, что он убьет тебя за вторжение. По-моему, ему все равно. Это просто он сам не хочет сюда заходить, а не вообще против, чтоб заходили.

— А почему, кстати?

— Просто не хочет. А теперь идем, не стоит терять время.

Ирука неуверенно шагнул внутрь комнаты, решив, что постарается не замечать ничего слишком личного.

— А что именно ты задумал?

— Я собираюсь установить повсюду растяжки и через каждые несколько шагов развесить на них по две модифицированные печати. А чтобы ничто не сдвигалось при взрывах, закреплю все чакрой.

— А как именно ты модифицировал печати?

— Обычно на взрывную метку наложено два несложных дзюцу. Любой генин их знает. По правде говоря, мы объясняем ученикам академии, как действуют печати, но до самого выпуска они не знают, какие именно дзюцу нужно использовать.

— Дзюцу воздуха и огня, — понимающе кивнул Паккун. — Я видел, как Какаши их применяет.

— Именно, но вместо дзюцу огня я накладываю слабое дзюцу воздуха на одну половину меток, и такое же, но мощнее на другую, — он подождал, пока Паккун обдумает сказанное.

— И что это дает?

— Половина воздушных печатей поднимет пыль в воздух, — Ирука горделиво выпятил грудь. — И тогда активируется другая половина. Причем метки сработают не все сразу, а в определенном порядке, так что, если я нигде не напортачу, всю пыль выдует через двери во двор.

— А разве это не помешает тому, что ты установил на кухне? Я же не ошибусь, сказав, что там ты использовал точно такие же печати?

— Да, точно такие же. Но они никак не влияют друг на друга, потому что у них разные спусковые механизмы.

— Ты уже делал это раньше, как я понимаю?

— Я никогда раньше не использовал сразу все, — Ирука злорадно засмеялся, и этому смеху позавидовал бы Орочимару. — Вообще-то, я придумал эту систему, еще учась в академии. Хотел разобраться, как работают взрывные метки, чтобы подшутить над Сарутоби-сама. И когда выяснил, что можно добавить дзюцу воздуха или, еще лучше, воды, подкорректировал первоначальную идею.

— Подкорректировал как? — спросил Паккун, немного побаиваясь услышать ответ.

— Ну, первая метка, сдувала с него шляпу, вторая — сметала бумаги с его стола, а третья… Скажем так, неделю ему не нужно было дома принимать душ.

— Напомни мне держаться подальше, когда ты в плохом настроении.

— Не переживай, я не поступлю так с Какаши, — ухмыльнулся Ирука.

— А как поступишь?

— Ну, то, что я для него приготовил, включает кое-что из упомянутого и еще несколько печатей с дзюцу замещения. Ничего опасного, просто здорово раздражает, — Ирука подавил желание зловеще рассмеяться. — Он думает, что дразнить меня очень весело, и я отплачу ему той же монетой.

***

Они принялись устанавливать растяжки и закреплять вещи. А когда добрались до холла, Ирука выяснил, отчего Паккун так страстно желал избавиться от пауков. По чистой случайности у него в руках лопнула леска, и Паккуна отбросило спиной прямо в паутину.

— Убери! Убери это с меня! — заверещал пес в ужасе.

— Что убрать, Паккун? Это всего лишь паутина.

— Один черт, убери ее!

Ирука отряхнул пса и ухмыльнулся:

— Паккун, да ты боишься пауков!

— Нет! — мопса заметно передернуло. — Просто не люблю.

Ирука хихикнул:

— О, оказывается, тут еще кое-кто есть.

Паккун заледенел.

— Сними. Его. С. Меня.

— Всего лишь маленький паучок, — Ирука поймал его в ладони. — Пошли, найдем тебе новый дом, малыш. Подальше от этого ужасного пса. Бедняга, готов поспорить, он тебя напугал.

— Как ты можешь прикасаться к этому? Это… это же мерзость! — спросил Паккун, семеня за ним по пятам.

— Пауки вовсе не плохие, их просто не понимают.

— У них слишком много ног и глаз, чего тут понимать? Они противные.

— Этот малыш абсолютно безобиден, — усмехнулся Ирука, — если, конечно, ты не какое-нибудь мелкое насекомое. — Он выпустил паучка в саду. — Вот, тут тебе будет намного удобнее. К тому же, здесь гораздо больше еды.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Паккун, когда они вернулись обратно в дом.

— Все чего-то боятся. Просто так вышло, что я пауков не боюсь.

— А чего ты боишься?

— Цунаде.

— Не может быть, — рассмеялся пес.

— Точно тебе говорю. Она только выглядит милой, а на самом деле сущий дьявол. Я видел, как она обходится с Изумо и Котецу, если они чересчур распоясаются.

Они оба рассмеялись и вернулись к прерванному занятию. Ирука как раз обматывал чакрой кровать, фиксируя простыни, когда услышал вопль Паккуна и пошел посмотреть, в чем дело.

— Еще один паук? — уточнил он.

Паккун выскочил из-за угла прямо ему под ноги.

— Там, — короткая лапа ткнула в сторону библиотеки.

Ирука улыбнулся и пошел в указанном направлении.

— Ох, ничего себе!

Паук был размером с крысу.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — заверил пса Ирука и пошел на кухню за банкой или чем-нибудь с крышкой, достаточно большим, чтобы вместить упитанное членистоногое. В конечном итоге его выбор пал на одну из форм для выпечки, и он отнес пойманного паука в сад, но выпускать не стал, решив, что позже унесет его куда-нибудь подальше в лес.

— Я догадался, почему ты нравишься боссу. Ты очень храбрый.

— Сомневаюсь, что Какаши считает борьбу с пауками признаком храбрости. Даже если это большие пауки, — Ирука смеялся, пока у него не заболели бока.

— Я думаю, что это храбрость.

— Что ж, спасибо, — поблагодарил Ирука и вернулся в дом, чтобы наконец все доделать.


	12. Еще один самый обычный вечер

Ирука обнаружил себя у Какаши на кухне в шестой раз за последнюю неделю, и был вполне уверен, что завтрашний вечер тоже проведет здесь. Он прислонился к столу, наблюдая за тем, как тот режет овощи.

— Знаешь, что говорят насчет подкармливания бродячих животных? — Ирука тихо засмеялся. Он чувствовал себя на удивление комфортно, даже после того как осознал, что теперь ужинал с Какаши чаще, чем в свое время с Наруто.

— О, и что же?

— Что лучше даже не начинать, а то они не уйдут, — Ирука ухватил гриб и тут же получил плоской стороной ножа по пальцам.

— Если ты съешь все грибы, хорошего супа не получится, — пожурил его Какаши. — И почему это я не должен кое-кого подкармливать? Что бы там ни говорил Наруто, нельзя питаться одним раменом.

— Я мог бы готовить, — Ируке самому стало смешно.

— Ты называешь это «готовить»? — Какаши скептически приподнял бровь. — С большим успехом ты мог бы помочь Цунаде в разработке новых видов отравы.

Ирука снова засмеялся.

— И все равно предупреждаю — не подкармливай.

Его поражало, насколько быстро им удалось сдружиться. Но в глубине души шевелился страх: «Захочет ли он остаться моим другом после этой выходки? Или не стоит… Я мог бы все убрать». Ирука старался не хмуриться. «Нет, он это заслужил. Он дразнит меня чересчур часто для того, кто сам не переносит шуток…» И все же беспокойство не проходило.

— Может, я и не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — от этих слов желудок Ируки ухнул вниз, а по щекам разлился горячий румянец. — Кого я тогда буду дразнить? Никто больше не переливается так всеми оттенками красного.

Ирука нахмурился. Нет, точно заслужил.

— А теперь будь добр, достань посуду.

— Мне все же хотелось бы иногда и помочь, — Ирука обошел стойку, чтобы взять тарелки.

— Ты бы обязательно загубил мой суп, и нам было бы нечего есть. И что хуже всего, пришлось бы идти куда-нибудь. А я не люблю есть вне дома.

— А мог бы и сходить. Может, перестал бы быть таким необщительным. Хотя, кончено, в этом случае кто-нибудь непременно умер бы от удивления.

— Вот видишь, на самом деле, я спасаю чужие жизни, оставаясь дома.

— Какой ты заботливый, Каши!

Ирука расставил тарелки на небольшом столике и обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Какаши закладывал овощи в суп. Он быстро стащил еще один гриб.

— Я все видел.

— Нет, не видел.

— Ну, и сколько вагонов домашних работ ты должен проверить сегодня? Бедные дети. По-моему, ты добиваешься, чтобы у них руки отвалились.

— Сегодня всего одна стопка. Мы к контрольной готовимся. И может, я не хочу, чтобы у них был такой же ужасный почерк как у некоторых, которые не в состоянии написать нормальный отчет без того, чтобы я не стоял у них над душой. Я просто облегчаю себе жизнь в будущем. Кто станет меня за это винить?

— Какой эгоистичный, ленивый сенсей, — поцокал языком Какаши. В ответ Ирука стащил еще один гриб и был награжден укоризненным взглядом, когда тот обернулся, чтобы взять немного овощей для супа. Ирука состроил самое невинное выражение лица, прежде чем начал жевать.

Какаши закатил глаза и покачал головой:

— Если выйдет невкусно…

— Выйдет вкусно. У тебя по-другому не получается. И вообще, Каши, по-моему, тебе нравится, когда я таскаю овощи.

Ирука попробовал вспомнить, с каких пор начал говорить «Каши», и не смог. Хотя точно помнил, как странно посмотрел на него Какаши, услышав это сокращение впервые. Впрочем, не сказал ничего, поэтому Ирука решил, что все в порядке. Но вне дома так его не называл. Ирука улыбнулся самому себе и опять уволок гриб.

— Знаешь, даже если и нравится, хотя я этого не говорю… Ты их уже столько стащил, что мне даже интересно, может, думая, что мне нравится, ты стараешься съесть как можно больше, чтобы таким образом минимизировать интенсивность моего предполагаемого удовольствия.

— Ээээ… Кажется, следует ответить «нет». Хотя для нас, не гениев, это было слишком запутанно.

Какаши ссыпал в суп последние оставшиеся овощи.

— Еще полчаса, и будет готово. Давай я помогу тебе с проверкой, пока мы ждем.

— Пообещай, что это не будет даже близко похоже на твои отчеты.

— Ничего не обещаю.

— Так я и думал. Тогда постарайся хотя бы не рисовать на полях.

— Что? Тебе не нравится мое творчество? — Какаши притворился расстроенным.

— Сложно сказать. Я точно не горю желанием снова замазывать твои художества. И мне совершенно не нужны иллюстрации из Ича-Ича в тетрадях одиннадцатилетних детей.

— Ты все замазал? Но они были такие познавательные!

Ирука только тяжело вздохнул.

— Рука, если в этом возрасте они еще не знают намного больше, чем можно разглядеть на каких-то мелких картинках, они напрасно потеряли время в академии.

У Ируки перехватило дыхание. «Рука?» Какаши впервые назвал его так. Внутри все предательски сладко сжалось… Только через несколько мгновений он осознал, что все это время неприлично пялился на джонина. Джонина, который как ни в чем не бывало поднял его сумку и теперь вопросительно смотрел на него.

— Рука, ты в порядке? Выглядишь так, будто проглотил насекомое.

Ирука покраснел.

— Я просто…. Я не хочу, чтобы ты развращал их невинные умы. Да и родители тоже заглядывают в тетради, а это значит, не обойдется без неприятностей, — он постарался взять себя в руки. Какаши просто скопировал то, что сделал он сам. Конечно, он просто делает то, что, по его мнению, должны делать друзья, и то, что, как ему кажется, ждет от него Ирука. Самоубеждение помогало так себе, румянец никуда не спешил пропадать, а уголки рта сами расползались в улыбке.

Они принялись за проверку, и в конце Ируке пришлось замазать всего лишь парочку маленьких картинок. После работы их ждал сытный и вкусный ужин, затем Какаши встал, чтобы убрать пустые тарелки. Наблюдая за ним, Ирука подавил очередной зевок.

— Мне пора. Уже поздно, а у меня уроки с утра, — Ирука нахмурился. Он не хотел уходить, но знал, что должен. Время и так шло к одиннадцати, а пока он доберется домой, станет совсем уже поздно.

— Ты можешь остаться, — нахмурился в ответ Какаши.

— Не могу. Если я срочно не лягу, то точно не встану к первой паре, — Ирука убрал проверенные домашние задания обратно в сумку и встал.

— Спасибо за ужин, Каши. Увидимся завтра?

Какаши кивнул в ответ и пошел проводить его.

***

Какаши закрыл за Ирукой дверь и вернулся к уборке. Он был немного разочарован и теперь сомневался, достаточно ли ясно выразился. Нет — Какаши покачал головой — скорее всего, он просто не интересовал Ируку в этом смысле, и тот тактично предпочел сделать вид, будто не понял намека.


	13. Вдали

Ирука расположился в комнате отдыха и с отвращением ковырял принесенный из дома обед. Ничего, зато ужин будет вкусным. А ведь всю жизнь прожил, даже не догадываясь, насколько плохо готовит, пока Какаши не начал его баловать.

— Ирука-сенсей? — донесся голос Шикамару из коридора. Ирука обернулся и помахал рукой, приглашая присоединиться.

— Я тороплюсь, просто заскочил передать сообщение, — извинился Шикамару, протягивая небольшой голубой конверт, и сразу же телепотрировался. Когда только успел научиться? Впрочем, ничего удивительного, дзюцу перемещения было как будто создано для такого умного, но очень ленивого парня.

Ирука повертел в руках конверт с серебристым дельфином на обороте, прежде чем распечатать и извлечь сложенный вдвое листок.

Прости, но ужин откладывается.

Вместо подписи красовалась знакомая рожица «хенохеномохеджи», много раз виденная на жилетке Паккуна. Ирука нахмурился, спрятал записку и взялся за палочки. Вкусный ужин только что накрылся, а это значило, что придется все-таки давиться ланчем собственного изготовления.

***

Дождь начался внезапно, загнав троих шиноби под дерево. Какаши, отвернувшись от товарищей по команде, пытался насладиться супом мисо из термоса. Он не знал, чего хочет больше: поскорее вернуться домой или, наоборот, оттянуть возвращение.

— Так что, это правда?

— Хн?..

— Про тебя и того темноволосого учителя, которого постоянно видели с блондинистым пацаном из твоей бывшей команды, — девушка не осмелилась обозвать его «кьюби», но по тону было понятно, что в мыслях у нее именно это.

Какаши глотнул еще супа и промолчал.

— Не думала, что ледяное сердце ниндзя тысячи дзюцу растает в этих глупых сетях любви.

Какаши достал томик Ича-Ича, решив демонстративно игнорировать сокомандницу до тех пор, пока они не смогут продолжить путь. До дома осталось совсем немного.

— Оставь его в покое, Шиори, — хмуро одернул девушку Нанаши. Парень был совсем не похож на отца. Какаши улыбнулся, вспоминая бойца АНБУ, который очень любил розыгрыши. А вот сын вырос на редкость серьезным, впрочем, сейчас это было Какаши только на руку.

— Да ладно тебе, Нанаши. Всем известно, какое у него холодное сердце. Я еще понимаю, секс, но любовь?.. — она поморщилась. Какаши вспомнил, что она была как Рин несколько лет назад. Случайный секс на миссии, и она… Потом она глядела на него совсем как Рин, желая того, что он не мог ей дать.

— Я сказал, прекрати.

— Поначалу я думала, что это просто секс, но все тянется уж слишком долго. И слухи до сих пор гуляют…

Какаши уставился на капли дождя, падающие с листьев: «Ты можешь остаться. Не могу. Если я срочно не лягу, то точно не встану к первой паре», — и нахмурился.

— Я не сплю с Ирукой. Мы просто друзья, — в его холодном отстраненном тоне сквозила угроза, которая наконец заставила Шиори замолчать. «Хотя я бы предпочел…» — он постарался не думать об этом.

***

Начавшийся ливень застал Ируку сидящим на крыльце у Какаши. Он и сам не знал, почему устроился проверять домашние работы на ступенях, вместо того чтобы идти домой. Дома ему точно было бы теплее.

Он не планировал еще немного поработать над розыгрышем, просто ему хотелось быть здесь, вот он и не уходил. Решив, что пойдет домой, когда закончится дождь, Ирука вернулся к проверке детских работ. Было уже поздно, и вряд ли стоило ждать Какаши с миссии этим вечером.

По правде говоря, он проводил на этом крыльце уже третий вечер подряд, читая и проверяя тетради, а вчера даже умудрился задремать, в результате вернувшись домой очень поздно. Может быть, он и сегодня здесь останется, если дождь не утихнет. И может быть, Какаши скоро вернется.

Думая о том, что он, должно быть, чувствует себя очень одиноким, Ирука нахмурился. Не стоило отказываться от предложения Генмы завалиться куда-нибудь выпить. Хотя и в самом деле не хотелось.

***

Когда дождь наконец-то ослаб, трое шиноби покинули укрытие и снова отправились в путь. Они все равно вымокли до нитки, пока добрались до штаба. Какаши хлопнул на стол перед красноволосым чунином совершенно сырой отчет и, не проронив ни слова, вышел.

***

Ирука широко зевнул: все-таки надо было пойти домой. Дождь поутих, но никак не прекращался, ему было хорошо и прохладно, и то и дело клонило в сон. Ирука прислонился к стене и обнял колени.

***

Какаши улыбнулся и присел рядом со спящим.

— Рука, — веки слегка дрогнули, но Ирука так и не проснулся. — Рука, ты голоден?

— Мммм… Каши… — черные ресницы снова затрепетали. Ирука сонно потерся лицом о рукав, непослушная прядь волос выбилась из тугого хвоста и упала на лоб. Это смотрелось так трогательно. Какаши протянул руку и мягко убрал прядку за ухо. Ирука захлопал глазами.

— Какаши, — сказал он, поднимая голову, — у тебя руки холодные.

— Только вернулся. Хочешь зайти и выпить чаю?

Лишь теперь Ирука осознал, где находится; он дернулся и застонал.

— Я уснул.

Какаши насмешливо улыбнулся Ируке, помогая встать, и с удовольствием смотрел, как тот потягивается и растирает шею.

— Напомни мне больше так не делать.

— Я бы и напомнил, будь я здесь. Хотя не факт. Ты очень мило спал.

— Я не «милый», — Ирука шутливо толкнул его, заходя в дом.

— О, конечно нет. Ты не милый, Наруто не шумный… — Какаши заработал еще один тычок в плечо и легкий смех. Он поставил чайник на плиту и направился в комнаты, по дороге избавляясь от мокрой одежды. Но штаны стянул, только оказавшись в спальне.

— Как миссия? — спросил Ирука из другой комнаты.

— Ранг В, и очень скучная, — вооружившись полотенцем, Какаши вытерся и переоделся в сухое.

— В? Но я думал, что тебе дают только, А или S.

— Я сам попросил. Мне надо было размяться, — ему не хотелось врать Ируке, но и признаваться, что решил все как следует обдумать на расстоянии, он тоже не хотел.

Какаши вернулся на кухню с полотенцем на голове, одной рукой он все еще продолжал ожесточенно тереть волосы. Ирука сидел за столом и потягивал чай.

— Хочешь… чтобы я ушел?

«Ему следует выдать медаль за проницательность». Закончив с волосами, Какаши сел напротив Ируки.

— Нет, — он привычным жестом повязал запасной хитай поверх левого глаза. — Просто у меня шило в заднице, — пояснил он, делая глоток из своей чашки.

В ответ Ирука скептически посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь, но потом все-таки улыбнулся, принимая объяснение. Какаши действительно не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Он, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, хотел просто быть рядом.

***

— И что, какие у нас шансы? — спросила Цунаде, сделав глоток саке.

— Очень даже неплохие, надо сказать. Большинство думает, что Какаши натурал, а прочие считают его хладнокровным ублюдком. Куренай отказывается делать ставки на личную жизнь друга, и она побила Асуму за то, что он пытался. Хотя, думаю, он все же поставит, но позже, — усмехнулся Генма.

— Я вот думаю, а не следовало ли мне запретить АНБУ делать ставки…

— Не-не, это как раз большинство из них думает, что он ублюдок. Только пара человек, вроде Тензо и Нанаши, считает иначе.

— Гай, кажется, в принципе не понимает, на что мы ставим. Когда я сказал ему, что спор о том, нравится ли Какаши Ирука, уже окончен, он заявил, что конечно его вечному сопернику нравится Ирука, в Конохе он вообще всем нравится… со своим обычным пылом, естественно. И, кстати, слово «Юность», сегодня — 32 раза, а всего — 2396.

— Не забывай, 25 процентов мои, раз я все это раскрутила. Но если спросит Шизуне, скажешь, что 10.


	14. Забытый обед

Два тела сплетались и двигались в едином ритме в тусклом свете комнаты. Бледные руки скользили по гладкой коже, лаская каждый участок на своем пути. Сильные мускулы ритмично сжимались в такт движениям. Ирука беспомощно вздергивал бедра, отвечая на толчки Какаши.

Как долго они двигались вместе, Ирука не помнил. Его затуманенному желанием сознанию удавалось фиксировать только то, что они постоянно касались друг друга.

— Кончи для меня, Рука, — слова отозвались дрожью в спине. Он мог чувствовать, как напрягся Какаши, когда Ирука вышел из него, но тут же вновь с силой насадился на член.

— Каши, — он знал, что его речь бессвязна, поэтому просто повторял чужое имя снова и снова, сопровождая его толчками. Он уверенно водил рукой по члену Какаши, задевая головку, и ускорил темп, чтобы подстроиться под чужие движения.

— Ты такой твердый, я знаю, что ты уже близок, — слова с придыханием как нельзя ярче передавали бушующую страсть.

— Мой Рука, мой горячий, сексуальный Рука.

Какаши кончил ему на грудь и сжался вокруг Ируки, доводя его до грани.

— Какаши! — закричал Ирука и проснулся от собственного крика. Он резко сел, пытаясь отдышаться и смаргивая остатки сна. Сердце бешено стучало в груди после бурного оргазма.

Он отбросил в сторону запачканные простыни и попытался восстановить дыхание. Решив, что уже способен подняться, Ирука отправился в ванную и включил воду. На автомате он достал свежее полотенце, бросил под ноги коврик и встал под душ.

— Это был только лишь сон. Все потому, что я провожу с ним слишком много времени. Такое случается. Это абсолютно нормально. И вовсе не значит, что я хочу влезть на своего лучшего друга. Или хочу, чтобы он тоже хотел меня в ответ, — Ирука вслух проговорил все свои доводы, надеясь, что это сделает сон менее реальным.

***

Какаши как раз собирался занести Хокаге заказанный ею свиток, когда заметил Ируку, который, оживленно болтая с незнакомым инструктором, направлялся в сторону академии. Он внимательно присмотрелся к чунину; строго говоря, его миссия окончена, но все же… Какаши пожал плечами.

Они с Ирукой теперь были друзьями, а о друзьях надо заботиться. Точно. Он вовсе не следил за Ирукой. Точно-точно. Какаши еще раз присмотрелся к болтающей парочке. Что-то было не так, и он не сразу понял, что именно: Ирука шел в академию с пустыми руками. Кое-кому лучше бы пореже питаться готовыми обедами. Какаши вернулся к своим делам, размышляя о том, следует ли заботливому другу вмешиваться в такой ситуации.

***

Ирука отчитывал Конохамару, пытаясь объяснить мальчишке разницу между подобающим и неподобающим использованием хенге, когда перед ним внезапно возник Какаши. Тот аккуратно поднял его руку и повернул ладонью вверх. Потом проделал тоже самое с другой рукой. Ирука был слишком ошарашен, чтобы протестовать. Затем Какаши вручил ему нечто и с хлопком исчез. Опустив взгляд, Ирука с удивлением обнаружил, что держит в руках коробку с бенто, завернутую в серо-голубой платок.

Он повертел коробку в руках, гадая, откуда Какаши мог знать, что он забыл взять обед. По щекам пополз предательский румянец, стоило ему вспомнить причину своей рассеянности. Но заметив, с каким любопытством уставились на него ученики, Ирука поспешил выкинуть неуместные мысли из головы. Он отложил бенто в сторону и строго посмотрел на класс. Тут ему пришлось покраснеть еще больше: он совершенно не мог вспомнить, о чем только что говорил.

— Эмм… так на чем я остановился?

— Мы обсуждали контроль чакры и технику хенге, Ирука-сенсей, — улыбаясь, напомнил Конохамару.

— А… да, точно, — что ж, это было не слишком далеко от правды.

***

Ирука сел напротив Рейки в комнате отдыха.

— Ты же вроде забыл свой обед, Ирука-сан?

Ирука начал было оправдываться, но его прервали.

— Я слыхал, один небезызвестный шиноби с серебристыми волосами лично принес обед нашему милому Ируке-сенсею, — пропел Генма, подмигивая и садясь рядом. Ирука почувствовал, как запылало лицо.

— Ты же не имеешь в виду…

— Подсказываю: его всегда можно увидеть с книжкой сомнительного содержания в руках.

— Не может быть! — Рейка пораженно уставилась на Ируку. — Хатаке-сама принес тебе обед?

— Могу поспорить, еще и сам его сделал, — заявил Генма, заглядывая к Ируке в коробку.

— Правда? Это вкусно, Ирука-сан? — темноволосая девушка выглядела удивленной и, похоже, немного завидовала.

Ирука вооружился палочками, обратив внимание на украшавший их рисунок. Серые волки. Не забыть бы вернуть. Выбирая кусочек маринованного имбиря, он улыбнулся:

— Уверен, что да. Какаши-сан прекрасно готовит.

Он с удовольствием прожевал ролл, действительно оказавшийся очень вкусным.

— Вау! Я и не знала, что вы с Хатаке-саном друзья. Какой он?

— Он… тихий и очень умный… И он замкнутый, — Ирука мечтал разучиться краснеть. Рейка и Генма невольно заставили его вспомнить Какаши таким, каким он видел его вчера вечером, без маски и даже без рубашки. Ему стало неудобно.

— Он такой замечательный! Тебе так повезло, Ирука! — Рейка выглядела очень воодушевленной.

— И каков он без маски? — спросила подошедшая сзади Мико.

Ируке неожиданно захотелось вступиться за Какаши

— Если бы он хотел, чтобы вы знали, то не носил бы ее, — резко ответил он. В комнате удивленно затихли.

— Подумаешь. Я просто спросила, — заявила девушка и отошла. Подсев к другим учителям, она демонстративно завела разговор о чем-то постороннем, то и дело бросая в его сторону любопытные взгляды.

Рейка лишь улыбнулась ему.

— Мне нравится, что ты уважаешь личную жизнь Хатаке-сама, это хорошо, Ирука-сан, — она выглядела действительно довольной. — Извини, что позволила любопытству взять верх над воспитанием.

— Все в порядке. Мне не стоило так грубо отвечать Мико. Уверен, она не имела в виду ничего плохого, — намеренно громко заявил он, зная, что та обязательно услышит. После чего виновато улыбнулся ей, получив легкий кивок в ответ.

***

Ирука несколько мгновений разглядывал небольшой белый конверт с нарисованным дельфином, прежде чем открыть его.

На кухне, заходи, не стесняйся.

Он ухмыльнулся и открыл дверь, изнутри доносился аппетитный запах. Ирука разулся, оставив сандалии снаружи, и прошел на кухню.

— Привет, Каши. Чем это так вкусно пахнет?

Какаши обернулся и улыбнулся ему.

— Мисо с баклажанами и запеченная сайра.

— Ммм! — Ирука подошел ближе и облокотился на стойку, отделявшую кухню от остальной комнаты. Он выложил коробку из-под бенто и палочки на полированную поверхность.

— Спасибо за обед, кстати. Тебе не стоило беспокоиться, я бы поел чего-нибудь на вынос.

— Да мне несложно, — пожал плечами Какаши. — И тебе не следует злоупотреблять готовой едой. Даже без Наруто это должно быть довольно дорого. А я все равно готовил, и мне не составило труда сделать двойную порцию.

Какаши протянул ему ложку:

— Пробуй.

Ирука перегнулся через стойку, немного подул и попробовал протянутое угощение.

— Знаешь, если тебе вдруг надоест заниматься всеми этими супер-пупер-ниндзя вещами, ты запросто можешь сделать карьеру шеф-повара, — он подмигнул Какаши.

— Да, но ведь от меня буду ждать пунктуальности. Спасибо, уж лучше я буду заниматься своей супер-пупер-ниндзя работой.

На это Ирука только рассмеялся. Какаши достал из духовки рыбу и поставил кипятиться чайник.

— Тебе понравился обед?

— Четвертый бы гордился тобой. И оказывается, у тебя есть собственный фан-клуб.

Какаши тяжело вздохнул.

— По крайней мере, за мной не бегают так же, как в свое время Ино и Сакура бегали за… — Какаши потянулся за парой чашек. — Напомни мне спросить Джирайю, когда он вернется в Коноху, как ему удается заставить женщин бегать от него.

— Попробуй пару раз попасться на подглядывании… Только постарайся, чтобы это не оказались участницы твоего фан-клуба, иначе добьешься обратного эффекта.

— Как сказал бы Шикамару, слишком много суеты.

— Кстати, имей в виду: тебе стоит держаться подальше от Мико и Рейко в будущем. Особенно от Мико.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — Какаши выставил чашки на стол и насыпал в каждую немного чайных листьев. — Лучше их просто игнорировать. Хотя, признаюсь, я бы и так вряд ли обратил на них внимание.

Вода забурлила, и он снял чайник с плиты, чтобы разлить кипяток по чашкам. Какаши протянул чай Ируке, и их руки случайно соприкоснулись. От неожиданности Ирука разжал пальцы, разлив чай и едва не разбив чашку. Какаши успел поймать ее и вернуть обратно на стол. После чего взял Ируку за запястье и внимательно осмотрел ошпаренную кисть.

— Хм… Иди-ка сюда, — он потянул Ируку на себя, вынуждая обойти стойку и встать рядом. Ирука снова зарделся; Какаши включил воду и сунул его пальцы под ледяную струю.

— Я могу сам о себе позаботиться, в конце концов, я же с детьми работаю. А с ними постоянно что-нибудь случается.

Какаши выпустил его руку и отодвинулся. Ирука почувствовал легкое разочарование. Ему вообще не стоило открывать рот, Какаши просто проявил немного заботы. А теперь осталось только наблюдать, как тот, вооружившись тряпкой, протирает столешницу, делает ему еще чая и снова принимается помешивать суп.

— Прости, — извинился Какаши.

— Я… нет… ты не виноват, что я обжегся, — заверил его Ирука, не зная, что еще сказать в такой ситуации. Он закрыл воду и вернулся на прежнее место, пока Какаши расставлял приборы.

— Думаешь, останутся шрамы? — попробовал пошутить Ирука, протягивая покрасневшие пальцы Какаши для инспекции.

— Даже не знаю… Хочешь, поцелую, и тебе сразу станет лучше? — ухмыльнулся он.

Ирука покраснел и отдернул руку. Удивительно, он отлично понимает, что Какаши просто пошутил, а внутри все равно все переворачивается. Какаши вопросительно приподнял бровь, отмечая его странную реакцию, и отвернулся к плите.

Усевшись за накрытый стол, Ирука внимательно изучил расставленные перед ним блюда.

— Скажи… — он взял палочками кусок рыбы, — почему ты решил сегодня приготовить именно это?

— Просто потому что я это люблю, — Какаши улыбнулся, и они вернулись к привычной болтовне обо всем понемножку.

***

Какаши смотрел, как темноволосый чунин остановился, чтобы утешить какую-то маленькую девочку. Он медленно отвел ее руки от залитого слезами лица и улыбнулся. Сказал, наверное, что-то утешительное — Какаши не было слышно оттуда, где он сидел — но девочка успокоилась, обняла сенсея за шею и побежала к подружкам. Какаши перевернул страницу и тоже улыбнулся. Чунин был почти по-женски нежным.

После перерыва дети начали учиться бросать сюрикены. Племянник Асумы попробовал метнуть сразу два, и они ожидаемо полетели в разные стороны. Это немедленно вызвало поток нотаций, молодой сенсей отчитывал мальчишку, упирая на необходимость следовать инструкциям, если тот хотел стать настоящим шиноби. Неожиданно Ирука перестал казаться Какаши женственным, хотя и оставался таким же мягким в его глазах.

Какаши усмехнулся и перевернул очередную страницу Ича-Ича. У Ируки был талант к обращению с детьми; он умел быть строгим там, где необходимо, и этим тоже напоминал его собственного сенсея.

Во время перерыва, пока дети играли, Ирука подошел к дереву, на котором сидел Какаши.

— Привет. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Да вот, собирался вернуть тебе кое-что, Ирука-сенсей, — Какаши улыбнулся и протянул ему перевязанную платком коробку с бенто.

— Вообще-то, вряд ли ты можешь это вернуть. Учитывая, что это твоя коробка.

— И то… Тогда считай ее временным подарком, который ты принесешь мне обратно сегодня вечером.

— И что в таком случае прикажешь делать с обедом, который я уже купил?

— Уверен, среди твоих учеников найдется какой-нибудь растяпа, не захвативший из дома поесть, Ирука-сенсей. Твой обед будет ему достойном наказанием за рассеянность.

— Спасибо, Какаши, — Ирука улыбнулся особенно мило. — Увидимся вечером.

Попрощавшись, он вернулся к своему классу. Какаши перелистнул страницу и решил задержаться еще ненадолго, прежде чем найти уединенное местечко, где его никто не будет отвлекать от Ича-Ича.


	15. Миссия «прикосновения»

Ирука снова сидел возле двери Какаши, не зная, когда тот вернется домой. Он отметил неверный ответ и быстро проглядел последние несколько вопросов, после чего отложил работу в стопку к уже проверенным; серый камень служил ему отличным пресс-папье.

Смеркалось, и он задумался, не пора ли ему пойти домой, или хотя бы купить что-то из еды, когда Какаши приземлился возле него. Ирука оторвался от проверки, улыбаясь с облегчением: хорошо, что все-таки не ушел, сумел дождаться.

Облегчение переросло в беспокойство, когда он заметил, как поморщился Какаши, наклоняясь снять сандалии. Ирука тут же бросил работы и рванулся помочь. Тот попытался отмахнуться, но от резкого движения покачнулся и едва не упал, Ируке в последний момент удалось поймать его за локоть.

Когда с обувью, наконец, было покончено, он помог Какаши зайти в дом. Оба не проронили ни слова, но пока тот стягивал форму возле двери в спальню, Ирука заметил несколько длинных порезов и многочисленные раны от кунаев и сюрикенов.

— Ты сможешь сам помыться? — несмотря на утвердительный кивок, Ирука все равно помог ему дойти до ванной. Какаши включил воду и залез под душ. Ирука тем временем достал из-под раковины аптечку и приготовил полотенца.

— Я сейчас вернусь, только поставлю чай и разогрею что-нибудь из еды. Уверен, ты не ел ничего, кроме солдатских пилюль с самого утра.

Ирука достал из шкафа чистую одежду и разложил на кровати. Он надеялся, что Какаши не разозлиться на него за самоуправство: похоже, тот не возражал против его помощи, так что Ирука решил особенно не переживать по этому поводу.

Он заканчивал расставлять тарелки и чашки для чая, когда услышал, как выключился душ. Он оставил их будущий ужин и пошел проверить Какаши. Тот в полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер, пытался закрепить повязку на предплечье. Ирука отобрал у него бинт, перевязал руку заново, и помог обработать остальные раны.

Какаши немного поморщился, когда смоченная антисептиком вата прошлась по колотой ране, но так ничего и не сказал. Ирука добавил заживляющее ниндзюцу, чтобы предотвратить воспаление. К его радости, остальные раны были не настолько серьезны, чтобы потребовалась помощь настоящего медика. Похоже, Какаши больше всего страдал от истощения чакры.

— Думаю, с тобой все будет в порядке, но раны придется завтра еще раз осмотреть. Еда разогрета, одежда на кровати.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Какаши поймал его за руку: 

— Спасибо.

После чего отпустил и взялся за сухое полотенце, чтобы высушить волосы. Ирука вернулся в гостиную.

Ужин прошел в молчании, и, поев, Какаши сразу отправился спать. Ирука понимал, что должен уйти домой, но не мог. Вместо этого он устроился в кресле и вернулся к тетрадям.

Не понимая, что заставило его проснулся, Ирука сонно потер глаза, собрал рассыпавшиеся бумаги и сложил их на стол. Огляделся. По ощущениям, было часа четыре утра. В доме было тихо, и он снова задумался о том, что могло его разбудить. Почему-то казалось, что это был звук. Ирука поднял голову, внимательно прислушался и все же расслышал тихий вскрик.

Какаши? Возможно, его раны были намного серьезнее, чем казалось, испугался Ирука и решил проверить, как там Какаши. Он подошел к двери спальни и тихонько постучался. Тот не отвечал, но теперь Ирука отчетливо слышал болезненные стоны. Он приоткрыл дверь, подождал, и, так как в него не прилетело ничего неожиданного, осторожно вошел, стараясь производить достаточно шума, но Какаши не просыпался.

Тогда он осторожно протянул руку, чтобы потрясти его за плечо. Но не успел прикоснуться, как почувствовал прижатый к горлу кунай. Ирука не шевелился, давая ему время прийти в себя.

— Ирука? Ты еще здесь? — Какаши уронил кунай на кровать.

— Прости. Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, и нечаянно уснул в кресле.

— Спасибо за заботу, но я в порядке.

Какаши поморщился и накрыл бок ладонью; по майке расползалось влажное пятно.

— Идем, я перевяжу тебя, — Какаши пожал плечами и послушно прошел в ванную, на ходу стягивая майку. Ирука размотал старую повязку и осмотрел рану. Решив, что она всего лишь открылась от резко движения, он снова все обработал и перебинтовал.

— Ты уверен, что все нормально, Какаши?

— Все хорошо.

— Ты… — он замялся. Какаши обычно старался скрывать эмоции, и Ирука не был уверен, что стоит ему говорить, — Кажется, тебе снились кошмары.

Он не решался поднять глаза.

— Я в порядке. А вот тебе скоро на уроки. Тебя вообще не должно было быть здесь, но раз уж так вышло, будет проще, если ты переночуешь у меня. Не переживай, разбужу вовремя.

— Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть, Какаши.

— Я вряд ли усну, поэтому ложись на кровать, а я еще почитаю, — Ирука нахмурился, явно собираясь спорить. — Мне никуда завтра не надо, так что я еще успею выспаться. И перестань так волноваться.

Какаши улыбнулся своей знаменитой улыбкой, но в этот раз Ирука не купился.

— Ты ранен.

— Хорошо, тебя устроит, если я тоже лягу на кровать?

— Ты имеешь в виду, мы ляжем вместе? — Ирука невольно покраснел. И почему у него вечно выходит двусмысленно? Он спокойно смотрел на голого Какаши, даже видел его без маски, а теперь нервничает из-за такой ерунды. Ирука знал, что ведет себя как ребенок.

— Да. Это единственное возможное решение. Ты беспокоишься за меня, хотя, по-моему, напрасно. Я совершенно уверен, что если отошлю тебя домой, ты все равно не уснешь от волнения. И я не хочу, чтобы ты снова спал в кресле, когда тебе через несколько часов на работу. А ты не согласен, чтобы я покидал кровать. Что остается? Так что обещаю вести себя прилично.

Последние слова заставили Ируку покраснеть еще больше, но он все равно согласно кивнул. Не оставлять же Какаши одного, особенно, когда его мучают кошмары.

Какаши поманил его на кровать, и Ирука полез укладываться, убеждая себя, что шиноби постоянно спят рядом на миссиях, и ничего. Правда, он давно ни на одной не был… Все, хватит, он слишком много беспокоится без причины.

***

Какаши пожал плечами и тоже улегся, взяв одну из книжек с прикроватной тумбочки. Он надеялся, что свет не помешает Ируке, вернее, даже не сомневался в этом, уж очень усталым тот выглядел. И действительно, очень скоро дыхание Ируки выровнялось. Какаши грустно улыбнулся, подумав, что лучше бы тот все же ушел спать к себе, но теперь с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.

Он почти дочитал книгу, когда Ирука пробормотал во сне что-то неразборчивое, подкатился под бок и прижался, закинув на него руку. Сперва Какаши хотел было отодвинуться, но решил, что тогда точно свалится с кровати и разбудит Ируку. К тому же, ему нравилось, как они сейчас обнимались, и он совсем не хотел что-то менять. Не то чтобы он стал обнимать Ируку в ответ или, нарушая данное слово, повел себя неприлично… Однако не он все это начал, и, значит, имеет полное право на капельку удовольствия. Какаши отложил книгу и закрыл глаза. Все происходящее чертовски ему нравилось.

Он не понял, как умудрился уснуть, но, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что утыкается носом в макушку Ируки, а их руки и ноги переплелись. Он лежал на спине, а Ирука уютно устроил голову на его плече, и он не представлял себе, как выбраться из постели, чтобы не потревожить его. Солнце уже взошло, и сенсея пора было будить, чтобы он не опоздал в академию.

Какаши поборол искушение просто позволить Ируке спать дальше, притворившись, будто и сам проспал. Обещание есть обещание, и Ирука ужасно расстроится, если опоздает. Поэтому он начал медленно и аккуратно выпутываться из объятий. Все еще крепко спящий Ирука был совсем не рад смене положения и только сильнее прижимался к нему.

И доприжимался, конечно. Во-первых, его объятия потревожили рану, а во-вторых, Какаши неожиданно для себя убедился, что и у сенсеев по утрам бывает стояк. Какаши поморщился от боли, но не издал ни звука. Вместо этого он отлепил от себя чужие руки и поднялся с кровати.

Во всем можно найти положительные стороны. Например, боль означала, что Ирука действительно обнимался с ним, и ему все это не приснилось, а еще она притупила его собственное возбуждение до приемлемого уровня. А вот Ирука наверняка будет ужасно смущен, когда проснется. Какаши прошел на кухню и начал готовить завтрак.

***

Ирука зарылся в подушку. Еще минуту назад ему было намного теплее, а сейчас рядом как будто чего-то не хватало.

— Хммм… — он приоткрыл один глаз. Все было не так. Его будильник выглядел совсем иначе, и времени уже за семь, а он все еще не звонил. Ох, ну конечно… Какаши должен был его разбудить. Он распахнул уже оба глаза и резко сел.

Подушки, одеяла, тепло…. Да ни за что, он вовсе не обнимался с Какаши! Ирука покраснел, упал на спину и накрылся одеялом с головой, внезапно обнаружив, что некая часть его тела тоже отмечает наступление утра.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет… — пробормотал он из-под одеяла.

— А, я смотрю, ты уже проснулся, Ирука-сенсей, — позвал его голос снаружи. — Я бы разбудил тебя раньше, но был занят завтраком. Кстати, можешь взять мою форму и воспользоваться душем, если хочешь.

Ирука застонал. Как ему теперь подняться? Как смотреть Какаши в глаза за завтраком? Он застонал снова.

***

— Мне бы не хотелось уходить раньше тебя, но у меня есть неотложные дела, — сообщил ему Какаши, доставая сменную форму из шкафа и быстро переодеваясь, пока Ирука все еще прятался под одеялом.

— Ты же точно проснулся? Я могу уйти, зная, что ты не завалишься снова спать, стоит мне выйти за порог? — приглушенное «да» раздалось со стороны кровати, так что Какаши подхватил недочитанную книгу и вышел, давая ужасно смущенному Ируке возможность прийти в себя.

Он спрыгнул с крыши на улицу и просто пошел, куда ноги несли, делая вид, что погружен в книгу. Хорошо, что он перечитывал ее десятки раз и вряд ли мог упустить что-то важное. На самом деле он гадал, успел ли уже Ирука подняться и уйти. Впрочем, если он вернется, а тот все еще будет в его постели, Какаши точно не расстроится.

И если так, он точно не будет чувствовать себя обязанным выполнять данное ночью обещание. Оно касалось только вчерашней ночи, в конце концов. Он улыбнулся, представив, как Ирука будет слишком смущен, чтобы предстать перед учениками и останется в кровати притворяться, будто нечаянно заснул. Он знал, что это невозможно, но никому не запрещается немного помечтать.

***

Ирука выбрался из кровати. Приняв души и переодевшись, он проглотил приготовленный завтрак и занялся ловушками. Было самое время, чтобы наконец-то их доделать. И он доделывал, не зная, станет ли Какаши разговаривать с ним после этого.


	16. Эффект домино

Все началось, когда Какаши заметил, что одна из книг в коллекции Ича-Ича стоит не на своем месте, и переставил ее. Потом обратил внимание, что одна из карт тоже не лежит, где положено. Переложил. С полки скатился свиток. Вернул на место. Услышал глухой стук за спиной и, обернувшись, увидел, что бутылка с чернилами опрокинулась, и по столу растекается черная лужа.

Он решил пойти чего-нибудь съесть и заодно обдумать, что здесь вообще происходит.

На кухне не нашлось соли. Какаши захлопнул дверцу шкафа и отвернулся, но получил по затылку той же внезапно открывшейся дверцей. Он гневно посмотрел на нее и снова закрыл. Через 3,2 секунды она распахнулась обратно. Какаши с силой захлопнул ее, и тут же распахнулся совершенно другой шкафчик. Он потянулся, чтобы аккуратно закрыть и его, но стоило ему отпустить ручку, как оба опять оказались открытыми. Со злости он прихлопнул их дверцы одновременно, и на этот раз распахнулся холодильник. Не отнимая рук от закрытых шкафчиков, он захлопнул холодильник ногой. Но, возможно, не рассчитал силы, потому что сбоку тут же выехал раздвижной ящик.

— Ладно! Прекрасно! Оставайтесь открытыми! — Какаши вылетел из кухни.

Он сел за стол и проводил глазами валящуюся на бок корзину с бельем.

— Да пошло оно все, — Какаши угрожающее уставился на корзину, ожидая, что с ней произойдет дальше. Некоторое время он пытался понять, что за чертовщина происходит у него в доме. И еще час потратил, разбираясь, как именно это работает. Значит, если он что-то двигал, одновременно двигалось еще что-нибудь, а если включал свет, то все вообще начинало летать.

— Растяжка из чакры, — прорычал он, когда до него внезапно дошло. Когда же на его голову посыпались книги с верхней полки, Какаши уже точно знал причину своих неприятностей.

— ИРУКА!

***

Ирука как раз был занят тем, что объяснял различные аспекты использования оружия шиноби, когда перед ним с хлопком возник Какаши.

Какаши недружелюбно улыбнулся классу и таким же недружелюбным голосом сообщил:

— Извините, дети. Я ненадолго позаимствую вашего учителя. Тихо займитесь домашней работой, а не то я вернусь и снова буду у вас замещать.

Ученики с преувеличенным рвением бросились выполнять задание, а Какаши подхватил Ируку и тут же исчез.

Ирука обнаружил себя в эпицентре дикого бардака в библиотеке Какаши, который крепко держал его за руки.

— Как ты посмел! Я впустил тебя в свой дом, а у тебя хватило наглости натворить такое! — кричал Какаши. Ирука не мог отвести глаз от орущего на него джонина. Честно признаться, он давно перестал понимать, что ему говорили, а только не отрываясь смотрел на его лицо.

«Ох, он так сексуально злится. Интересно, его противники успевали это заметить?..» Теперь Ирука знал, что Какаши имел в виду, говоря про красный цвет. Это было потрясающе.

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Да какое там. Ничего не слыша, Ирука завороженно шагнул вперед и мягко поцеловал Какаши, прикрыв глаза.

Ох, Какаши было приятно попробовать на вкус… Какаши?! Ирука распахнул глаза и испуганно отпрянул. Он не… Он! Только что! Он только что поцеловал Какаши. Мысли метались у него в голове. Он замер в растерянности… секунд на пять, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Какаши успел моргнуть и уже сам шагнул к нему, начав с жадностью целовать в ответ. Какаши выпустил запястья Ируки из захвата, чтобы подняться руками по плечам, скользнуть за шею и притянуть еще ближе, скользнув языком в приоткрытый от удивления рот. Вот тут-то до Ируки окончательно дошло, с кем именно он целовался.

«Мне конец!»

— Я… Мне нужно… Мне нужно вернуться к классу, — он оттолкнул Какаши, разрывая поцелуй и сложил печати перемещения быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни.


	17. Последствия

Какаши непонимающее уставился перед собой все еще под впечатлением от поцелуя. Он прислонился лбом к стене, пытаясь справиться с головокружением. Черт, Ируке удалось застать его врасплох.

Он глубоко вздохнул и потряс головой в попытке привести себя в чувство. Это не дало должного результата, поэтому он на ватных ногах дошел до кресла и обессилено свалился в него. Плевать, что от этого карты рухнули на пол. Через какое-то время он схватил со стола книгу и невидяще уставился в нее. Со стороны кухни донесся подозрительный шум, но, так же как и карты, не был удостоен вниманием. Какаши размышлял. С одной стороны, поцелуй означал, что он все же нравится Ируке, но это он и так уже догадался. А с другой стороны, поцелуй-то поцелуем, но Какаши хотел большего. Он и сам не был уверен, когда это началось, но он очень хотел, и теперь не знал, что ему с этим делать.

***

Ирука прыгал по крышам, спеша оказаться как можно дальше от Какаши.

«Ох черт, я только что поцеловал Какаши! О чем я только думал. Да нет, я совершенно не думал. Я же знаю, как он любит дразнить меня. Ну почему, черт возьми, я сделал такую глупость?!»

Ирука даже не понял, куда несли его ноги, пока не остановился перед знакомой дверью. Он постучался, и ему открыл Райдо, к счастью, полностью одетый.

— Эй, Генма, это Ирука. И он выглядит так, словно вот-вот грохнется в обморок.

Ирука горестно вздохнул, и Райдо пошире распахнул дверь, впуская его. Генма вышел из ванной полуодетым, зато с неизменным сенбоном во рту.

— Выглядишь так, будто тебя Цунаде-сама по голове стукнула, — заметил спецджонин, критически оглядев его с головы до ног. — Так что случилось?

— Я идиот, — ответил Ирука, уставившись в пол.

— Ты вовсе не идиот, — Райдо ободряюще похлопал его по спине и подтолкнул в сторону дивана.

— Вообще-то, конечно, идиот, — Райдо глянул на него осуждающе, но Генма, как обычно, не впечатлился. — За что мы тебя и любим. Это как-то связано с Какаши?

— Говорю же, я идиот, — поморщился Ирука.

Генма подошел и сел напротив прямо на журнальный столик.

— Что он натворил? — обеспокоенно спросил спецджонин.

— Он не сделал ничего… такого.

— Тогда что ты натворил? — Генма выразительно приподнял бровь.

— Я установил систему ловушек, по типу домино. Он что-то двигает, из-за этого в другом месте что-то падает или тоже сдвигается. И чем больше он пытается все исправить, тем хуже становится. Но я слегка перегнул палку, и теперь в его аккуратной библиотеке жуткий бардак, как и во всем остальном доме.

Генма и Райдо переглянулись, пытаясь справится с расползающимися по лицам улыбками, но все-таки не справились и дружно заржали.

— Но это не самое худшее, — Ирука выглядел ужасно виноватым.

Оба тут же перестали смеяться и посмотрели на Ируку.

— Ох? Правда? И что еще случилось?

— Ну, он очень разозлился, появился передо мной прямо во время урока и потащил к себе, чтобы я все исправил. И…

Ирука перевел дыхание.

— Он кричал на меня и держал за руки, так что я не мог убежать. И я не мог перестать думать, какой он классный, когда злится… И я поцеловал его, — Ирука съежился.

Райдо пораженно уставился на него, а Генма фыркнул:

— И он что? Упал в обморок от удивления?

— Нет. После того, как я осознал, что наделал, я отпрянул, а он взял и тоже поцеловал меня в ответ. Но при этом выпустил руки, а я оттолкнул его и убежал, — к этому моменту рассказа Ирука выглядел уже совершенно несчастным.

— То есть ты так расстроен, потому что он поцеловал тебя в ответ, или потому что ты запаниковал и убежал? — Генма, похоже, искренне недоумевал, а Райдо до сих пор не поднял с пола челюсть.

Ирука опять вздохнул.

— Я расстроен, потому что он просто валяет дурака. Он сам говорил, и не один раз, что забавляется, играя со мной. Я расстроен, потому что я позволяю играть с собой. Черт, я расстроен, потому что меня угораздило по уши втрескаться в Шарингана Какаши! — Ирука в сердцах взъерошил волосы и откинулся на диване.

— Ирука, я давно знаю Какаши, — голос Райдо звучал ровно и успокаивающе. — У него нет привычки играть с чувствами других людей. Наоборот, он их отталкивает. И он всегда был таким. Единственные, кто был близок с ним — это его детская команда, Сарутоби-сама, и, возможно, команда 7. И то, хотя ребята много значат для него, он всегда соблюдает дистанцию. Точнее, стремится соблюдать. Многие хотели бы стать его друзьями, но он никогда не заходит дальше легких приятельских отношений. Между прочим, ты в курсе, что после Сарутоби-сама ты первый, кто побывал у него дома?

— Черт, — Ирука во все глаза смотрел на друзей.

Генма вопросительно приподнял бровь. Ирука встал с дивана, ему было над чем подумать.

— Спасибо, Райдо, Генма.


	18. Друзья, которые вмешиваются

Какаши пытался читать, когда Куренай и Асума подошли к дереву, на котором он сидел.

— Какаши, что ты делаешь?

— Читаю, — Какаши даже не потрудился высунуть нос из-за книги.

— И долго ты собираешься там сидеть? — Куренай была твердо намерена поговорить.

— Да.

— Послушай, мы знаем об Ируке-сенсее, поэтому заканчивай притворяться.

— Я не притворяюсь, я просто читаю.

— Ты собираешься с ним встретиться или нет?

— Я собираюсь читать, — ответил Какаши, а про себя добавил: «если вы оставите меня в покое».

— Какаши, я серьезно. Это первые настоящие отношения у Ируки, вам надо поговорить, а не бегать друг от друга.

Какаши вздохнул и отложил книгу.

— Я не избегаю Ируку, — сказав это, он спрыгнул вниз. — И я не знаю, с чего вы решили, будто я великий мастер отношений. Вы ошибаетесь, я — не он. И поэтому, если Ируке нужна пауза, я готов оставить его в покое. Когда он захочет поговорить, уверен, он знает, где меня найти.

Куренай казалась пристыженной.

— Юхи, — усмехнулся Асума, — я же говорил тебе не лезть в это. Прости, Какаши, я не смог остановить ее.

«Ага, а то ты сильно старался», подумал Какаши, но вслух говорить не стал, зная, что упрямство Куренай порой и правда превосходило человеческие возможности. Вся эта ситуация действовала ему на нервы. Не то, чтобы он не хотел поговорить с Ирукой. Он очень хотел, но опасался только больше оттолкнуть его.

— Но… — начала Куренай.

— Тащить его к себе и объясняться уже один раз не помогло. Не думаю, что поможет во второй, — вздохнул Какаши. — Я не собираюсь его избегать, так что можешь не беспокоиться по этому поводу.

— Но…

— Хватит. Я серьезно, Куренай. Я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но прекрати уже. Пожалуйста? — последний вопрос он произнес мягко, как просьбу.

— Ладно. Но я все равно беспокоюсь о тебе, Какаши, — она нахмурилась. — Не отталкивай его. Ирука тебе подходит, с ним ты выглядишь счастливым.

Она мягко улыбнулась и многозначительно переплела пальцы с Асумой.

— Никогда не знаешь наверняка, наступит ли завтра, поэтому постарайся быть счастливым сегодня. Мы очень хотели бы, чтобы ты был, — подождав, пока ее слова дойдут до Какаши, она развернулась и увела Асуму за собой.

***

Ирука вернулся в академию сразу после обеда и отпустил свою замену, удивляясь, кто же догадался послать ее. Остаток дня пролетел довольно быстро, правда он то и дело отвлекался, задумываясь о том, что произошло с ним.

«Нравлюсь ли я ему? Возможно, он видит во мне только друга. Он сам сказал, что мы друзья. Может ли быть, что я стал для него чем-то большим? Хочу ли я этого? Я поцеловал его. И, боже, это было превосходно. Но это же Какаши. Но это Какаши, который мне нравится. Хотя я его едва знаю. Если подумать, я знаю его получше многих. И в тоже время не знаю о нем ничего. А с другой стороны, для этого и встречаются… Нравлюсь ли я ему? Может, я делаю поспешные выводы…»

Ирука вздохнул, погруженный в собственные мысли; над его головой незамеченным пролетел бумажный самолетик. Наконец прозвенел звонок, вернувший Ируку к реальности.

— Все свободны.

Две девочки, до этого увлеченно болтавшие между собой, обернулись в его сторону и дружно покивали, как будто точно знали, почему их сенсей просидел пол-урока с отсутствующим видом.

Ирука сложил вещи, собираясь пойти в комнату распределения миссий. Но едва он вышел за дверь, как его осенило: он же так и не разобрал ту ловушку! Ирука невольно рассмеялся, первый раз за все это время у него появилась невыдуманная причина увидеться с Какаши. И он был чертовски рад.

***

В комнате распределения миссий не было никого, кроме дежурных. Анко, Котецу и Изумо. Ирука вздохнул; у всех троих прямо на рожах было написано, что они уже в курсе. Анко смотрела на него, как удав на кролика. Взгляды Котецу и Изумо были скорее сочувственными. Наверняка, потому что это Анко им рассказала.

Когда-то они были в одной команде генинов, и с тех пор она рассказывала им все, что они хотели и не хотели знать.

Ирука положил свои вещи на стол перед Изумо, которого должен был сменить. Тот строго глянул на Анко:

— Веди себя хорошо. Для разнообразия.

Она только улыбнулась, явно не собираясь никого слушать.

Ирука сел за стол и начал просматривать свитки с миссиями.

— И?

Он прямо чувствовал, как Анко сверлит его взглядом.

— Что?

— Это правда? — судя по голосу, она готова была лопнуть от восторга.

— Что правда? — Ирука даже не потрудился посмотреть в ее сторону.

— Ты спишь с Какаши?

Ирука невольно замер и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Нет, — ему удалось справиться с голосом, хотя желудок внезапно заполнила стая порхающих бабочек.

— Нууу! — Анко была разочарована. — Я уверена, что все правильно услышала. Он точно сказал, что вы целовались.

Ирука знал, что она жадно следила за его реакцией, надеясь, что он хоть чем-то выдаст себя.

— Кто он? — очень хотелось убить Генму и Райдо. Прямо сейчас.

— Ну, Генма разговаривал с Асумой и Куренай, а я как раз шла к Хокаге, и не хотела прерывать их беседу… — она как будто давилась весельем.

— Да-да, уверен, ты переживала именно за конфиденциальность разговора, — Ирука переложил какие-то бумаги, так и не удостоив куноичи взглядом. — Мне следует поговорить с ними, они не должны были распространять такие слухи. Только не там, где ты можешь подслушать.

Анко отступила назад и фыркнула.

— Ирука, какой ты скучный. А я всего лишь надеялась узнать, снимает ли Какаши маску, — она вздохнула и как бы невзначай спросила, явно что-то задумав: — Интересно, он и спит в ней?

— Ну, я слышал, он не живет затворником. Уверен, ты с легкостью можешь найти и расспросить парочку его прошлых любовников, — видит бог, он не хотел вовлекать в это Какаши с его бывшими пассиями. Просто не придумал другого способа отвлечь Анко от себя самого. Он надеялся, что Какаши его все же простит, если когда-либо узнает, на что он, Ирука, только что намекал.

— Ну, это я уже сделала. У него, кстати, нет прямо вот любовников. Есть просто люди, с которыми он переспал, и все они говорят одно и то же: он вообще не снимает маску. Ну, кроме Генмы, который говорит, что был привязан к кровати с завязанными глазами.

— Я пыталась внедриться и добыть информацию изнутри, но у Какаши есть этот гадкий трюк, когда под одной маской тут же появляется другая, — теперь она отчетливо дулась.

— Есть такая поговорка: любопытство сгубило кошку, — рассмеялся Котецу. Ирука вдруг вспомнил, что и тот присутствовал в списке любовников Какаши. Интересно, рассказал ли он Анко, что они вроде как пересекались…

— Тогда хорошо, что я больше змея, чем кошка, не так ли?

— И теперь ты полагаешь, что Какаши снял маску, собираясь поцеловать меня, причем прямо на глазах у Генмы? — усмехнулся Ирука. Ему уже становилось интересно.

— Не могу сказать, что услышала все, но Генма сказал Куренай, что ты поцеловал Какаши, а потом он поцеловал тебя, а потом ты убежал. Я предположила, что ты убежал, потому что Генма застукал тебя целующимся с Какаши. Особенно учитывая, что это Генма принимает ставки…

— Принимает что?! — Ирука развернулся и с удивлением уставился на торжествующую Анко.

— Ставки. На Какаши.

— Пари на то, кто следующим окажется в постели Какаши? — Ирука был озадачен.

— Не совсем, — Анко ненадолго задумалась.

— А как тогда? — в животе что-то неприятно ворочалось.

— Ну, есть же и другие вещи, не только то, с кем он переспит.

— Например?

— Например, женится ли он когда-нибудь. Как он выглядит под маской, — очевидно, это была ее собственная ставка. — Каким будет его очередное оправдание. Насколько он опоздает с отчетом или с выбором миссии. Его соревнования с Гаем. Или, вот, как сейчас: хочет ли он тебя.

У Ируки отпала челюсть.

— И кто-то действительно на это спорит? На собственных товарищей? — Ирука был в легком ужасе.

— Ага, — не похоже, чтобы Анко было хоть немного стыдно.

— И ты? — Ирука вопросительно посмотрел на Котецу.

— Ну, я ставлю не на Какаши, — рассмеялся тот, — а на Гая. Чаще всего на то, сколько раз за день Гай скажет слово «юность». Если считать не по дням, а от начала спора, число уже давно перевалило за несколько тысяч. Ставку, кстати, как и большинство других, предложила Хокаге, то есть Гай умудрился произнести это слово столько раз за довольно короткое время. Это и вправду забавно. Еще мы спорим на Генму: кто сможет заставить его выронить сенбон. Генма знает, поэтому спор не особенно интересный.

— Хокаге-сама?!

Котецу утвердительно кивнул.

К тому времени, как Ирука справился с потрясением, комната начала заполняться людьми, и им пришлось вернуться к работе. Это было ужасно неправильно, но Ируку так и подмывало спросить, как оцениваются его шансы.


	19. Милота

Ирука мягко постучал в приоткрытую дверь. Какаши, читающий в кресле у доски с Го, даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Ирука постучал снова. Какаши нахмурился, взял ручку и, не отрывая взгляда от книги, записал что-то в лежащий на доске свиток. Ирука догадался, что на сей раз книга вряд ли относится к серии Ича-Ича, поэтому он прислонился к дверному косяку и решил подождать. Не хотелось отрывать Какаши от очевидно важного дела. На свете было не слишком много людей, знающих, что Какаши может читать не только свою драгоценную порнуху. А уж тех, кто действительно видел его читающим что-то, кроме Ича-Ича, было и вовсе ничтожно мало. Ируке нравилось быть в их числе.

Через некоторое время Какаши все же отложил ручку, заложил нужную страницу и наконец поднял взгляд.

— Ирука, — он выглядел удивленным, ну, насколько Ирука мог разобрать выражение лица под маской.

— Привет, — Ирука улыбнулся и обвел взглядом обычно прибранную библиотеку, зная, что царящий здесь беспорядок был целиком на его совести.

Какаши усмехнулся.

— Прости за бардак, но я пытался прибраться, — при этих словах Ирука мучительно покраснел, только больше развеселив Какаши.

— Ты же больше не злишься? — Ирука не был уверен, что Какаши простил ему хулиганскую выходку. Если даже Ирука и нравился ему, еще не факт, что это чувство выходило за границы обычной дружеской симпатии.

— Я бы поднялся навстречу, но когда я пытаюсь встать, вещи бросаются на меня, — Какаши снова рассмеялся.

Ирука еще гуще покраснел и осторожно пробрался к столу. Он едва сдвинул серебряный пресс-папье, и большая часть вещей тут же вернулась на место, хотя вокруг все еще сохранялся заметный беспорядок. В дальней стороне двора что-то завыло, и Какаши нервно спросил:

— Что это было?

— А, это для Паккуна. Он согласился помочь, если в ответ я избавлю весь дом от пыли. Сказал, что устал воевать с пауками в коридорах.

— Он помогал? — Какаши досадливо дернул бровью.

— Не вини его, это я немного перестарался, — усмехнулся Ирука. Он подошел к Какаши и присел на корточки у его ног.

— К тому же у тебя против пыли маска, а у него — нет.

Какаши вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты заслужил, — Ирука не жалел о том, что сделал. Стыдно было? Да. Жаль? Нисколечко. Какаши все заслужил.

— Я знаю, что ты нарочно сдаешь отчеты, как будто они побывали у слона в заднице. Я проверял, в таком виде они достаются только мне.

Какаши рассмеялся.

— А никто больше на них так забавно не реагирует.

Ирука нахмурился, подумав, что все-таки понял неправильно, и Какаши на самом деле просто играет с ним. Он уже начал подниматься, когда тот поймал его за руку.

— Почему ты поцеловал меня? — его голос звучал глухо и очень серьезно.

Ирука отвел взгляд.

— Да я как-то и не думал тогда. Это просто… Ты кричал на меня, и на тебе не было маски, и ты был так близко… Я просто… — Ирука почувствовал, что снова начал краснеть, — захотел. А почему ты меня поцеловал? — он не решался взглянуть на Какаши.

— Потому что ты поцеловал меня первым, — Ирука внутренне вздохнул. — И потому что давно хотел поцеловать тебя, — добавил через какое-то время Какаши. — И думал, что получил разрешение — до тех пор, пока ты не убежал.

Он говорил идеально спокойно.

— Ирука, — Ирука вздрогнул, когда Какаши ласково провел большим пальцем по его запястью, и наконец посмотрел на него. — Ты очень мне нравишься, — улыбнулся Какаши. Ирука снова покраснел.

***

Какаши потянул Ируку за руку и, не встретив сопротивления, усадил к себе на колени и крепко обнял.

— Имей в виду, ты не сможешь отвлекать меня поцелуями каждый раз, когда попадешь в неприятности, — Какаши опять дразнился.

Ирука легко засмеялся и расслабился в его руках. Какаши стянул маску и провел носом по загорелой коже, целуя и вдыхая запах Ируки.

— Но, Какаши, ты такой секси, когда злишься, — Ирука прикрыл рот ладонью, но плечи у него все равно дрожали от смеха.

— Знаешь ли, многие думают, что я чрезвычайно страшен в гневе, — Какаши в шутку зарычал.

Ирука с сомнением покачал головой.

— Они просто не видели тебя без маски, — Ирука усмехнулся и прижался к нему. — Какаши?

— Хмм? — руки Какаши пробежались по животу Ируки.

— Почему ты носишь маску?

Какаши откинулся назад и прислонился спиной к стене, потянув Ируку за собой. Он почувствовал, как тот напрягся, и успокаивающе погладил его по спине. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как ему приходилось отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Сейчас это просто привычка. Она будто стала частью меня. Особенно, после того как я долго был в АНБУ, для них маски — это естественно. Но впервые я надел ее потому, что был совсем как он, — Какаши замолчал, вспомнив, как глазели на него люди.

— Все, кому не лень, говорили об этом. Как мы похожи. Они говорили, что я такой же гений, как он, и что я стану таким же удивительным шиноби, как он. А потом они же сказали, что он их позорит. Его друзья, те самые, которых он спас. Они обвинили его, потому что он провалил миссию, слишком заботясь, чтобы они не погибли. И они сплетничали, когда думали, что я их не слышу, или не понимаю, ведь я ребенок. Размышляли, стану ли я таким же позором, как он, предателем, как он, — Какаши снова замолчал. Даже спустя столько лет воспоминания причиняли боль. Хотя сейчас у этой боли была совсем другая причина.

Ирука нахмурился и успокаивающе погладил его пальцы.

— Я верил им, и поэтому вместе с хитаем надел и маску. Я думал, если не буду выглядеть как он, то не стану таким же.

— Мне жаль, — голос Ируки дрогнул, и Какаши точно знал, что у того в глазах стоят слезы. Его тронула способность чунина настолько сильно переживать за других.

— Я считаю, твой отец сделал все правильно, — Какаши улыбнулся в ответ.

— Минато-сенсей и Обито сказали то же самое, — он протянул руку и осторожно стянул резинку с волос Ируки, чтобы запустить в них пальцы.

— Сенсей пытался объяснить мне это, когда отец умер… — ему даже удалось заставить голос не дрожать. — Когда он убил себя. Но я был так зол на отца за это, что не стал слушать. А потом Обито сказал мне то же самое, прежде чем умереть. И еще позже я понял, что он был прав, — он погладил Ируку по голове, думая, что тому следовало чаще распускать волосы.

— Потом я носил маску, чтобы скрыть боль. И постепенно она стала частью меня.

Ирука прижался к ласкающим его рукам и закрыл глаза.

— Не прячься от меня, хорошо? — Ирука посмотрел на него, не поднимая головы с его плеча.

Какаши мягко поцеловал его в губы и усмехнулся.

— Даже не знаю, стоит ли давать тебе возможность так просто откупаться от неприятностей.

За это Ирука шлепнул его по ноге.

***

Спустя мгновение Ирука улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Какаши. Все тот же чудесный вкус, не дававший ему покоя все это время. Ирука отстранился, заставив Какаши разочарованно стонать.

— Знаешь, неважно, есть ли на тебе маска или нет. Я придумаю массу других способов избежать неприятностей.

— Да неужели? — Какаши ухмыльнулся. — Что-то с трудом верится.

Ирука плавно повернулся и уселся верхом на его коленях.

— Ммммм… Поспорим? — Ирука подергал его майку. Тот демонстративно отвел глаза.

— Даже не знаю. Может, тебе стоит подождать, пока я действительно разозлюсь. Ну, знаешь, проверить, насколько эффективными окажутся твои методы, — хотя руки, скользившие по бедрам Ируки, говорили совсем о другом.

Ирука задрал на нем майку и пробежался пальцами по бледному животу, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Какаши в шею.

— А что если нет? — на самом деле, это даже не было вопросом.

Какаши снова обхватил запястья Ируки.

— Рука, — это было больше похоже на стон, но Ирука все равно поднял глаза, взглядом спрашивая, все ли он делает правильно. Какаши окинул его слегка затуманенным взором.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком торопишься?

Ирука покраснел и стал отодвигаться, но Какаши не выпускал его запястья, и Ирука внимательно посмотрел на него, снова вспомнив, у кого именно на коленях он сейчас сидел верхом.

«Как он это делает? Все время вынуждает чувствовать себя идиотом». Ирука еще больше покраснел, но не отводил глаз от Какаши.

— Я не сказал, что ты должен остановиться, — он притянул Ируку обратно к себе. От неожиданности руки у того подломились, и он буквально уткнулся в Какаши. Теперь их лица разделяло не больше сантиметра.

— Я просто должен знать, что тебе действительно все это нужно. Я не собираюсь просто разок переспать с тобой, поэтому хочу быть уверен, что для тебя это серьезно, — Какаши внимательно смотрел на него, у Ируки перехватило дыхание.

Он думал об этом, много думал, и точно знал, что хотел Какаши, даже если это будет всего лишь одноразовый секс. Но и мысли не допускал, что тот сам захочет предложить что-то большее. Генма пытался намекнуть, а он как будто не слышал, не позволяя себе даже самой маленькой надежды. Но тут Ирука сообразил, что до сих ничего не сказал, а Какаши все еще внимательно и терпеливо смотрит на него. Он покраснел и, не сумев выдавить ни слова, просто кивнул.

— Я хочу услышать твой ответ. Мне нужно слышать, как ты произносишь эти слова, — Какаши смотрел почти умоляюще.

Ирука покраснел еще сильнее, но не отвел взгляда:

— Да, Каши, я уверен. Я хочу тебя и никого другого.

Какаши молниеносно приблизился к нему и смял губы Ируки в страстном поцелуе. Тот внезапно осознал, что его руки свободны, а Какаши уже мягко обхватил его голову, притягивая ближе и перебирая пальцами волосы.

Ирука оперся о широкую грудь, но тут же спустил руки к животу Какаши.

— Ммм… — он отодвинулся.

— Это мешает, — он потянул майку и одним плавным движением избавился от нее. Потом он решил, что и маска, болтающаяся у Какаши на шее, тоже очень ему мешает. Какое-то время Ирука изучал его грудь, каждый шрам, каждый мускул, провожая взглядом собственные пальцы, скользящие по бледной коже.

— Знаешь, Каши, — он наклонился к самому уху. — Нечестно, что тебе одному приходится быть таким привлекательным и в то же время гением.

Какаши усмехнулся, и Ирука почувствовал, как дрогнула грудь под его ладонями.

— Это чтобы компенсировать мой невыносимый характер и отсутствие здравого смысла. Даже ты не вынес бы меня, не будь я таким чертовски красивым и умным, — заявил он, утыкаясь носом Ируке в шею. Тот ответил ему, легко прикусив мочку уха.

— Прекрати! Щекотно!

— Каши-кун. Я и не знал, что ты боишься щекотки, — подразнил его Ирука, продолжая «щекотать» его ухо.

— Перестань, засранец! — засмеялся Какаши и попытался отнять голову.

Ирука потянул его за верхний край штанов.

— Ну, разве что ненадолго. Пока буду доставать тебя вот из этого, — он немного отодвинулся и снова потянул за пояс.

— Даже не знаю… — Какаши сдвинул брови с таким видом, будто всерьез обдумывал предложение.

— Но они мешают, — Ирука капризно надул губы.

— Думаю, могу выменять их на твою майку.

Ирука засмеялся и тут же начал ее стягивать, но едва его голова оказалась внутри, Какаши схватил его за руки и опрокинул на спину, зажимая бедрами ноги.

— Эй! — возмутился Ирука. — Ты, паршивец!

— Да! Зато умный паршивец, — ухмыльнулся Какаши

— Дай хотя бы голову вынуть, — Ирука возился, пытаясь освободиться от ткани. Он невольно терся всем телом о Какаши, и тот застонал:

— Ну, не знаю, мне так очень нравится.

— Но я хочу смотреть.

— Хммм, — невнятно ответил Какаши, перехватив его запястья одной рукой.

— Вот так! Теперь намного лучше, теперь я могу немного поразвлечься.

— Поразвлечься? Что? Какаши, дай хотя бы посмотреть.

— Неа, — Какаши медленно провел свободной рукой вниз по ребрам Ируки, заставив его дрожать и дергаться.

— Щекотно! Перестань!

— Хммм…. Где-то я уже это слышал, — теперь Какаши пробежался пальцами вверх.

— Тебе стоило подумать о последствиях, когда ты щекотал мне ухо. Теперь настало время расплаты. Мои уши объявляют войну твоим ребрам

— Но щекочут-то пальцы, — захихикал Ирука.

— А они сговорились. Это называется «альянс» Однако, по-моему, тебе еще недостаточно весело. Возможно, моим ушам стоит создать еще один альянс, — Какаши принялся щекотать его сразу с двух сторон, пока Ирука безуспешно пытался сбросить его с себя.

— Нет! Прекрати, пожалуйста! — Ирука уже задыхался от смеха

— Ага, точно нужен еще один альянс. Думаю, рот будет удачным выбором — Какаши начал легко покусывать многострадальные ребра Ируки. Тот забился под ним так яростно, что Какаши не удержал одно запястье, и тут же получил по макушке, хотя и не особенно сильно: руки Ируки все еще были спутаны майкой.

— Прекрати, — смеялся он. — Пожалуйста, Каши!

Вместо этого Какаши выпустил второе запястье и принялся щекотать обеими руками со всех сторон сразу. Ирука взвизгнул, забился, и наконец выпутался из майки.

Какаши не обратил на это никакого внимания, только переместился от ребер к соску, нежно проведя по нему языком. Ирука сладко задрожал, но все равно попытался оттолкнуть его. Какаши, кажется, догадывался, почему. Он ухмыльнулся и перестал щекотать беднягу, отдав все внимание соску, облизывая его и нежно посасывая. Ирука перестал дергаться и застонал.

Какаши поднял взгляд, Ирука лежал, запрокинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Но как бы сексуальна ни была эта картина, он остановился. Правда, Ируке потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы заметить.

— Похоже, мои уши победили, — поддразнил его Какаши и встал.

Ирука смотрел на него со смесью недоумения и жажды. Какаши протянул руку сбитому с толку парню и кивнул на полуоткрытую дверь.

Он отлично знал, хотя и не мог видеть, что Генма подсматривает за ними, и решил, что представление можно заканчивать.

— Давай-ка продолжим в более спокойном месте.

Ирука сморгнул и взял протянутую руку.

***

— Тебе удалось рассмотреть его лицо?

— Не-а, как назло, он все время поворачивался спиной, — проворчал Генма.

— Что ж, нам все равно удалось закрыть пару споров. Они несомненно спят друг с другом, и Какаши почти определенно сверху.

— Даже не знаю, Рай. Думаю, он может позволить Ируке уложить себя.

— Да, возможно. Ирука такой же настойчивый, как ты. Ты вот никогда не даешь мне быть сверху, — он сердито глянул на любовника.

— Ты такая прелесть, когда лежишь подо мной.

— Я не прелесть — заявил Райдо, ткнув его кулаком.

— Ммм, конечно, все, что ты скажешь, мой милый уке, — Генма обольстительно улыбнулся, за что тут же снова получил.

— Ай! Теперь будет синяк.

— Сам ты прелесть, да к тому же кокетка.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что не видишь того, что вижу я, когда тебя трахаю. А теперь пойдем отсюда, соберем выигрыши.

***

Какаши втянул его в спальню и захлопнул дверь.

— Так на чем мы остановились?

Ирука тут же набросился на него, толкнув на кровать и встав на колени между разведенных ног.

— Помнится, я собирался избавиться вот от этого, — ответил он и потянул вниз его штаны.

— Я сказал, что они будут твоими, и они целиком твои. Сам их и снимай, — Какаши ухмылялся во весь рот, он закинул руки за голову и искренне наслаждался.

Покраснев, Ирука принялся расстегивать молнию.

— Ленивые джонины вечно заставляют нас, бедных тружеников-чунинов, делать за них всю работу.

Он, провел пальцами по талии Какаши, погладил спину и скользнул руками за пояс, сжав в ладонях задницу. С каждым его движением, штаны медленно сползали все ниже по бедрам.

— Я передумал, мне не нужны твои штаны.

— О? И чего же ты хочешь? — Какаши вопросительно вздернул бровь.

Ирука скользнул руками вверх по торсу, прежде чем наклониться и шепнуть на ухо.

— Трусы.

— Даже не знаю…. Это всяко дороже одной майки.

— Да? И что ты за них потребуешь?

— Твои трусы.

— Не особо честная сделка, должен заметить… Что еще я получу?

— Меня. Как только захочешь.

— Даже?.. — Ирука отпрянул, краснея.

Какаши взял его за руку и поцеловал пальцы.

— Для тебя все, что угодно.

Ирука соскочил с кровати и очень быстро разделся, чтобы тут же оседлать Какаши. Он победно помахал над головой парой темно-синих боксеров.

— Они твои.

Какаши рассмеялся, забрал трусы и спрятал под матрас.

— И я весь твой. А их ты больше не получишь. Никогда, — он снова рассмеялся.

Ирука принялся его целовать, и смех плавно перетек в глубокий, хриплый стон.

— Мне нравится, как ты смеешься, — заметил Ирука, когда они наконец разорвали поцелуй. Он скользнул ладонью вниз по бледной груди.

— Очень… красиво.

— Да ну, никакого сравнения с тем, как смеешься ты, — Какаши нежно погладил его по щеке и снова привлек для поцелуя, лизнув несколько раз губы.

Тот вздрогнул и приоткрыл рот, и Какаши, принимая приглашение, провел языком по его зубам.

Судорожные вздохи перемежались с поцелуями, пока Ирука наконец не отстранился. Какаши протяжно застонал, когда тот прошелся легкими поцелуями вниз по подбородку. Ирука гладил его по плечам и груди, ему нравилось, как стонет Какаши под его руками Эти стоны просто сводили с ума, а пальцы Какаши в его волосах вдохновляли на продолжение.

Ему хотелось большего, и он целовал шею Какаши, изучая каждый изгиб языком. Выбрав место, где шея переходит в плечо, он куснул, и тот судорожно дернул его за волосы.

Ирука зализал место укуса и положил руки на бедра Какаши. Тот заерзал, намекая, что пора бы уже кое-кому забрать свой приз.

Ирука отодвинулся совсем немного, достаточно, чтобы удобно устроиться между ног, и запустил пальцы под резинку трусов. Наклонившись, он коснулся губами адамова яблока Какаши.

Ирука лизнул его горло, позволяя языку прикоснуться к коже, снова пробуя на вкус, а пальцы сжали мягкую ткань боксеров.

Спускаясь вниз по груди Какаши, он начал стягивать с него трусы, пока они не доползли до так и оставшихся на бедрах штанов. Языком он изучал разницу в текстуре кожи — покрытой шрамами и свободной от них. Легкий укус возле соска вызвал низкий грудной стон и подергивание судорожно сжавшихся рук в его волосах, но он не заметил ни малейших признаков протеста.

Ируку заводило, какие разнообразные звуки он слышал от Какаши, и то, что именно он провоцировал их. Покусывание сопровождалось легким рычанием, часто перемешанным с придыханием. Обводя языком шрамы, он мог вызывать легкое поскуливание. Это было лучше всякой музыки. Губы Ируки нашли занятную впадинку у бедра Какаши он еще раз куснул светлую кожу.

— Рука, — вскрикнул Какаши и качнулся бедрами навстречу.

Ирука облизнулся и посмотрел на распростертое под ним тело, встретившись взглядом с разноцветными глазами. Он стянул штаны и боксеры уже до колен и собирался вернуться, чтобы продолжить начатое, когда Какаши потянул его на себя.

— Что…, — не успев договорить, он оказался втянут в жадный поцелуй. Губы Какаши настойчиво прижались к его губам, их языки переплелись в борьбе за главенство. Чужой вкус наполнил Ируку, дразня нотками ягод и темного шоколада.

Внезапно мир Ируки перевернулся, и он оказался лежащим спиной на мягкой кровати, пока Какаши смотрел на него сверху. Тот прикусил его нижнюю губу, потянул, и Ирука протяжно застонал. Лизнув его напоследок, Какаши отодвинулся.

Ируке оставалось лишь наблюдать затуманенным страстью взглядом, как Какаши методично избавлялся от штанов и нижнего белья. Не в силах связно думать, он протянул к нему руки, желая вернуть к себе.

Какаши лег на Ируку сверху, и тот застонал от соприкосновения их тел. Не думая, Ирука слегка развел ноги и придвинулся еще ближе, чтобы как можно теснее прижаться возбужденным, требующим разрядки членом к Какаши. Вся эта прелюдия сводила с ума, но он ни на что бы ее не променял.

— Каши, — выдохнул он, выгибаясь навстречу. В ответ на его красноречивую просьбу уверенная рука обхватила член и медленно провела вверх-вниз. Ирука задрожал и попытался качнуть бедрами навстречу, но Какаши свободной рукой остановил его.

В качестве протеста Ирука ладонью скользнул вниз по груди и животу к паху любовника и тоже взял его член. Наградой ему стала крупная дрожь, охватившая Какаши. Он ненадолго выпустил Ируку, и нашарил в прикроватной тумбочке смазку.

С довольной ухмылкой он снова склонился над Ирукой и прошелся легкими, практически невесомыми поцелуями и касаниями языка по разгоряченной коже, заставляя того еще больше заводиться. Одного дразнящего прикосновения к соску было достаточно, чтобы Ирука беспомощно раскинулся на кровати, отдаваясь на милость Какаши. Проворный язык пока лишь игриво вычерчивал круги вокруг его пупка, и Ируке оставалось лишь сгорать от желания.

Только когда горячие дыхание коснулось члена, Ирука осознал, что уже какое-то время мечется на подушке, зажмурив глаза. Он тут же распахнул их, уставившись на Какаши с сомнением и надеждой.

— Каши…

— Рука, — и низкий хрипловатый голос заставил его напрячься в ожидании. Через несколько секунд язык Какаши, наконец-то, притронулся к головке. Ирука снова закинул голову, наслаждаясь этим простым, по сути, действием. Неимоверным усилием воли он заставил себя приподняться на локтях, чтобы иметь возможность видеть происходящее во всех подробностях.

Мягкие серебристые пряди щекотно касались его бедер. Но это не мешало ему наблюдать за тем, как Какаши медленно вобрал его в рот. Мягкие губы скользили по нежной коже, следуя за языком, пока Какаши опускался все ниже и ниже. К тому моменту, когда он дошел до самого основания, Ирука уже часто, судорожно дышал и пытался двигаться навстречу, но Какаши крепко держал его бедра, не давая шевельнуться.

Он почувствовал как одна рука, удерживающая его, исчезла, но не придал этому особого значения, не тогда, когда шаловливый язык скользил по его члену. Пока одна рука просто гладила его бедро, вторая уже вернулась, чтобы мягко приподнять его. Он почувствовал осторожное прикосновение обильно покрытого смазкой пальца. Кончик дразнящее скользнул внутрь, и Ирука застонал. Какаши поднял голову, и с мокрым звуком выпустил член изо рта.

— Рука?

Ирука улыбнулся в ответ, часто дыша, пока чужой палец настойчиво дразнил его внутри.

— А-ах… Не переживай… Думаю, что хочу тебя именно так, — последние слова перетекли в стон, когда Какаши, наконец-то, нашел то, что искал. Правда давление тут же исчезло, и Ирука застонал уже протестующе. Вскоре к одному пальцу добавился второй, и Ирука почувствовал, как Какаши их разводит, практически каждым движением задевая его простату.

Ируке с трудом верилось, что все эти стоны и вздохи принадлежали именно ему, и пока он наслаждался подзабытыми ощущениями, Какаши добавил третий палец. Бедра Ируки беспорядочно двигались, и Какаши больше не удерживал его, а просто приподнялся на локте, чтобы иметь возможность видеть каждую деталь, каждое его движение. Не выдержав столь пристального внимания, Ирука втянул его в очередной голодный поцелуй, не такой вдумчивый как прежние, но не менее жадный. Ирука мог чувствовать свой вкус на его языке, и это еще раз подтверждало, что происходящее не было сном.

Пока они целовались, Ирука закинул свою ногу Какаши на бедро и качнулся вперед. На мгновенье он прервал поцелуй, чтобы сказать, чего же именно ему хотелось больше всего.

— Сейчас, Каши, — два простых слова вызвали низкий гортанный стон, который так ему нравился. Какаши на мгновенье отстранился и обильно покрыл член смазкой, чтобы тут же вернуться, приставив головку к входу. Ирука глубокого вздохнул и попытался расслабиться, когда Какаши начал медленно входить.

Он знал, что, возможно, пожалеет об этом, но не мог больше ждать. Ему нужно было почувствовать Какаши полностью и немедленно. Закинув ногу ему на талию, он приподнялся и резко притянул его к себе. Они оба вскрикнули от этого внезапного движения, и Какаши тут же замер над ним. Ирука лишь облизнулся и взглянул в лицо Какаши. Его веки были плотно сжаты, а тело дрожало, пока он пытался справиться собой.

Ирука не собирался это долго терпеть. Не осознавая, насколько глубоким стал его голос, он выдохнул всего одно слово, качнувшись бедрами навстречу Какаши.

— Двигайся.

Какаши приоткрыл глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Он уперся руками по обе стороны от Ируки и качнулся навстречу. Ирука невольно вскрикнул, когда тот отстранился и слегка поменял угол. Следующим движением он уже задел простату Ируки, заставив его кричать практически в полный голос.

Они двигались в едином слаженном ритме, и Ируке оставалось только судорожно сжимать в руках простыни, в поисках хоть какой-то опоры.

— Ками…. Каши, — повторял он снова и снова, каждый раз когда Какаши задевал то место у него внутри. После долгой прелюдии его тело и так было на пределе, и, дрожа и извиваясь, он мог чувствовать приближающуюся разрядку.

— Рука, — простонал Какаши и прислонился лбом к плечу Ируки, — Кончи для меня, Рука.

И он выгнулся и кончил, словно только и ждал этих слов. Выплескиваясь на живот, он даже не мог выдохнуть чужое имя, настолько сильным был его оргазм.

— Ирука! — он слышал, как Какаши выкрикнул его имя, кончая внутрь, и не мог не чувствовать, как чужое семя заполняет его, заставляя дрожать еще сильнее. Какаши повалился на бок, чтобы не придавить его, и потянул за собой, так и не выходя из него. Пока они приходили в себя, Какаши нежно гладил его по бокам и спине. Ирука же едва мог пошевелиться и лишь устало прижался к чужому плечу.

— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Ирука, чувствуя, как закрывает глаза, несмотря на настойчивое желание пойти и принять душ. Прежде, чем окончательно погрузиться в сон он успел услышать ответ.

— И я тебя люблю.


	20. Ками

— «Ох, Каши-кун! Ты такой потрясающий!» — театрально выдохнула Анко, чтобы тут же ухмыльнуться ярко-красному Ируке.

— Нет, спорю, это было что-то типа «Трахни меня, Каши-кун я весь твой!», — Генма подмигнул Ируке, пока тот пытался справиться с предательским румянцем.

— Нет-нет-нет, я знаю! «Каши-кун, сильнее! Каши-кун!» — Анко выдала довольно впечатляющий стон и усмехнулась, разглядывая Ируку в ожидании реакции.

Вместо того, чтобы еще больше покраснеть, как от него, несомненно, ждали, Ирука сумел справиться с собой и теперь укоризненно смотрел на обоих.

— Я не звал его Каши-кун!

— Но как-то же ты его звал? — поддел его Генма. — Какаши-чан? Каши-чан? Нет, это совсем не мило. Какаши-сама? Извращение какое-то.

Анко глянула на Генму и приподняла бровь.

— Ты прав! Совершенно невозможное извращение! — Анко снова ухмыльнулась, и они оба повернулись к совершенно выведенному из себя Ируке.

— Я звал его Ками! Несколько раз назвал, если быть точным. А теперь отстаньте, — рявкнул он на обалдело уставившихся на него джонинов.

Остальные присутствующие в комнате шиноби глазели на Ируку, очевидно не желая нести ему отчеты и вообще хоть как-то обращать на себя его внимание. В прочем, по большей части, из-за самого банального шока.

Как, например, у бедной Хинаты, чье лицо цветом напоминало свеклу, или у Ино, стоявшей с разинутым от удивления ртом. Чоджи предусмотрительно закрыл уши руками, стоило Анко произнести «Каши-кун». Киба прятался за спиной Шино, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Шикамару покачивал головой, но ни один из них не вышел из комнаты.

— Кто следующий? — спросил Ирука, улыбаясь. Именно этот удачный момент выбрал некий джонин с пепельными волосами, только что служивший предметом обсуждения, чтобы появиться в дверях. Все присутствующие дружно сделали шаг назад, так что он, вопросительно приподняв бровь, беспрепятственно прошел к столу.

— Итак, Ками, чем могу быть полезен? — спросил Генма, улыбаясь как ненормальный.

Какаши посмотрел сначала на Генму, потом на Ируку, перевел взгляд на Анко и пожал плечами.

— Я зашел узнать, когда мой Рука закончит смену. А так же узнать, есть ли здесь кто-нибудь, кого мой Рука хочет, чтобы я…

Какаши взял ручку Анко со стола, повертел в пальцах и вернул обратно.

— Ну, вы понимаете, стукнул, — и он улыбнулся своей фирменной, напоминавшей лезвие серпа улыбкой.

Шино поднял Хинату с пола, схватил Кибу за шкирку и попятился к двери.

— Так проблематично, — пробубнил Шикамару, прежде чем отлипнуть от стены и подойти к Генме с отчетом.

— Ино, Чоджи, идемте чего-нибудь перекусим, — предложил он, подхватывая Чоджи и распустившую слюни Ино под руки.

Когда все, кроме Анко, Генмы и Ируки, ушли, Какаши облокотился на край стола и улыбнулся. Нет, скорее уж ухмыльнулся. Ирука сжал ручку, он точно знал, что тот собирается выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое. Знать бы еще, как он сам на это отреагирует.

— Итак, чем займемся дома, сенсей? — последнее слово было произнесено глубоким, низким голосом, и Ирука не выдержал. Генма с Анко всю смену дразнили его, а он мог думать лишь о том, чтобы покинуть поскорее комнату миссий и повторить с Какаши кое-что из вчерашнего.

Ирука медленно поднялся и внезапно перепрыгнул через стол. Схватил Какаши за плечо, развернул к себе, стянул с него маску и жадно прижался к губам.

Ему показалось, что он услышал тихий звон металла, но был слишком занят, целуя своего удивленного любовника, и не желал отвлекаться. Только звук открывшейся двери и демонстративное покашливание вынудили его прервать поцелуй. Он, быстро сориентировавшись, натянул маску обратно на Какаши и посмотрел через плечо.

Сакура не терпеливо притоптывала ногой.

— Здорово, что вы теперь вместе, но не могли бы вы дать мне пройти, Какаши-сенсей, чтобы я могла сдать отчет? Меня ждет горячая ванна.

Ее слова вывели присутствующих из ступора, Генма с Анко вздрогнули и переглянулись.

— Ты видела… — начал Генма, но умолк, заметив, что теперь все таращились на него.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Генма, мне кажется, ты кое-что потерял, — ухмыльнулась Анко.

Сакура ахнула и повернулась к ней.

— Генма уронил сенбон! — она швырнула свой отчет Какаши, и они вместе с Анко помчались к Цунаде. Им многое надо было ей рассказать, и не только о Генме. Прежде чем они успели далеко уйти, Ирука крикнул им вслед:

— Не забудьте, этот выигрыш — мой!

Какаши тоже протянул отчет пораженному Генме, и они с Ирукой отправились забирать выигранные деньги.

— И мы опять не увидели его лица, — заметил Генма, прикусывая поднятый сенбон.


	21. Ича-Ича Академия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И последняя глава))))) а потом еще будет бонус))

— И вы создали не одного, а сразу двух монстров, — она с улыбкой покачала головой.

— Зато очень милых и забавных, — рассмеялась та. — Даже если они… Как там всегда говорит этот паренек Нара?

— Проблематичные, — подсказала Шизуне.

— Да, проблематичные. Пожалуйста, передай Хаими-сану, что я разобралась с этой проблемой, — она вернулась к документам на столе.

— Ох, и еще передай ему, что Хинаби-чан может побыть дома, пока не перестанет краснеть.

***

— Разве не за это нам только что крупно влетело, Каши? — усмехнулся Ирука, когда тот вовлек его в очередной поцелуй.

Какаши лишь дразнящее погладил его по спине и поцеловал в шею.

— Нет. За то, что мы целовались у академии. А это не академия.

— Ммм… Тоже верно, — прошептал Ирука в ответ, прислонившись к стене и прикрывая глаза.

Громкий звук падения тела дал понять, что они уже не одни. Ирука распахнул глаза и увидел, как Неджи поднимает с пола своего дядю.

— Я так рад, что всего лишь племянник, похоже, это наследственное, — пробормотал младший Хьюга.

— Умм… Каши…

— Просто не обращай внимания, и они уйдут, — посоветовал Какаши, но тут дверь в офис Хокаге распахнулась, и из-за нее выглянула Шизуне.

Она посмотрела на Неджи и Хиаши, перевела взгляд на Какаши с Ирукой и вздохнула.

— Цунаде-сама, они опять это делают! — сказала она через плечо и снова неодобрительно покачала головой. — Теперь перед вашей дверью и Хиаши-саном!

— ВЫ ДВОЕ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ВЕРНИТЕСЬ!

 

Конец.


End file.
